I want to know what love is
by Lily Niylah
Summary: Lexa, jeune américaine cachant un secret, se retrouve à gérer l'agence immobilière que son père a décider d'ouvrir sur Paris. Clarke quand à elle, suit sa meilleure amie dans la capitale française et forcément quand il faut trouver un appartement il faut bien sur passer par une agence immobilière.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : POV LEXA**

 **Bonjour à tous, je publie aujourd'hui ma première fiction sur le couple Clexa (Clarke et Lexa dans la série The 100), je reste comme beaucoup de fan très frustrée par la mort de Lexa et après voir lu énormément de fiction sur ce couple, je me décide enfin à publier ma propre histoire. Les chapitres sont un peu longs, je réfléchi encore à savoir si je coupe chaque chapitre en deux parties ou non. Je vous dirai ça :) Je n'ai pas de béta, seulement une amie qui m'a relu donc si jamais il y a des fautes, je m'excuse d'avance. La fiction sera écrite du point de vue de chaque personnage en fonction des chapitres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

A peine ai-je pousser la porte d'entrée de l'agence, qu'Anya me saute dessus pour me bombarder de questions sur un dossier. Je lève mon index en l'air, la regarde droit dans les yeux en repoussant mes lunettes qui tombe sur mon nez et lui lance un fulgurant « Pas tout de suite s'il te plaît».

Je vois Anya me dévisager et bougonner plusieurs mots dont je ne comprend pas le sens avant de faire demi tour en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupire.

J'aimerai simplement m'asseoir trente secondes, si ce n'est pas trop demander après une matinée comme celle ci. Il a fallu que j'assure 5 rendez-vous entre 9h et 12h pour réussir à vendre diverses maisons et appartements à des clients très exigeants. Non pas que ce soit difficile, je fais ça tout les jours mais devoir contrôler leurs esprits demande une concentration extrêmement compliquée.

Parce que oui, je peux contrôler l'esprit et les actes des gens qui m'entourent et évidemment que j'en joue sinon je n'aurai pas été élue meilleure agent immobilier de Paris.

Mes amis et collègues ne comprennent pas comment je peux réussir à faire autant de chiffre avec mon caractère de cochon, mais ils ne connaissent pas mon secret. Plus jeune, j'en souffrais, maintenant j'en joue. Je suis condamnée à vivre avec, autant s'en servir.

Et je m'en sers pour tout, ou presque.

Je ne m'en sers jamais sur mes amis et sur ma famille, c'est un principe que je me suis fixée et pourtant parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, surtout envers mes parents. Alexander et Julia Woods, les très célèbres et très respectés agents immobiliers de New-York. J'aurai surtout aimé m'en servir lorsqu'ils ont voulu que je m'installe sur Paris et qu'ils ont refusés que mon frère Aiden me suive, ils ont préférer que celui-ci finisse ses études de droit ici. Je leur en ai voulu, pour plusieurs raisons, la première ? Je n'avais aucune envie de partir dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas mais j'étais la seule à avoir appris le français à la fac et donc par conséquent la seule à pouvoir gérer la nouvelle agence immobilière que mon père avait fait ouvrir dans le centre de Paris. La seconde ? Je ne voulais pas travailler avec Anya, ma cousine, fille de Gustus Woods, frère de mon paternel. Et la dernière raison, je ne voulais par dessus tout, pas partir loin de mon frère. Aiden a 5 ans de moins que moi et pourtant nous sommes très proches, nos parents n'ont jamais compris notre relation. Nous avons vraiment une relation unique, le genre de lien que l'on retrouve le plus souvent chez les jumeaux. Nous nous appelons tout le temps, il me manque énormément et ça joue sur mon humeur, plus souvent que je le voudrais.

Je fonce vers mon bureau et me jette sur mon fauteuil, je balance négligemment mon téléphone sur mon bureau et remarque qu'il clignote, je le déverrouille et vois plusieurs appels en absence de divers clients et une dizaine de SMS de Luna, mon ex. Je lève les yeux au ciel et dépose mes lunettes sur mon bureau avant de me masser les tempes.

Je soupire encore une fois.

Luna White, ma meilleure amie et ex petite amie. Cela fait 10 ans que nous nous connaissons, elle est partie sur Paris un an avant moi, c'est ce qui a mis fin à notre relation de 3 ans, mais cela n'a pas empêcher que nous restions meilleures amies. Elle m'appelle sans arrêt, pour me raconter tout et n'importe quoi, le plus souvent n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Je lis ses messages, elle parle principalement de sa nouvelle colocataire, de son travail de barmaid qui est super depuis qu'elle a changer de bar et qu'elle s'est installée au Marais, de son collègue Juan qui passe son temps à la draguer et de, je cite, «l'ange tombé du ciel» qu'elle a servi hier soir. Je n'ai pas envie de la rappeler tout de suite. Je regarde l'heure, 12h30, parfait il me reste donc 1h30 avant mon prochain rdv. J'appuie sur la molette de mon fauteuil qui s'allonge et ferme doucement les yeux. Je m'endors presque instantanément.

Je me réveil en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me jette dessus et vois un appel du client que je suis censée rencontrer à 14h, je décroche;

« - _Woods à l'appareil, j'écoute ?_

 _\- Oui bonjour Mlle Woods c'est Bellamy Blake, nous avions rendez-vous à 14h pour la visite_ _de l'appartement et je ne vous vois pas, j'ai peur de m'être trompé dans l'heure, est ce que .._

 _\- Mr Blake,_ je le coupe _, non j'arrive tout de suite je suis coincée dans les embouteillages je suis là d'ici 10 minute !_ Merde déjà 14h10,je déteste rater mes rdv

 _\- Pas de soucis Mlle Woods, je ne bouge pas, je vous attends impatiemment, quoique j'aperçois un café, désirez vous quelque chose, pour avant la visite ? Ou après, au choix .._ J'entends le sourire dans sa voix

 _\- Non, à tout de suite._

 _\- Bien je ..»_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je raccroche. Je déteste m'attarder sur une conversation inutile, surtout quand le client me drague ouvertement. Ça a le don de m'irriter encore plus.

Je me lève et attrape ma veste que j'enfile avant de me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvre précipitamment. Je tombe nez à nez avec Anya qui s'apprêtait à frapper à ma porte, elle a encore le point levé;

 _«- Lexa il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes c'est important c'est au sujet du dossier Warren, ils sont vraiment impatients de visiter leur appartement, ils sont même près à te donner un supplément pour le visiter en premier, je pense que tu devrais les rappeler !_

 _\- Anya,_ Je souffle _, je leur ai déjà dit que les travaux ne seraient fini qu'à la fin de la semaine or nous ne sommes que mercredi, donc ils attendrons que moi je les rappelle. Et si ça ne leur convient pas et bien qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs !_

 _\- Lexa .. tu ne peux pas dire ça .. ce sont nos plus gros clients .._

 _\- Et bien dans ce cas,_ j'ajoute lentement _, ils savent comment je travail et ils savent aussi qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de me harceler pour avoir ce qu'ils souhaitent. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un rdv et je suis en retard,_ Je regarde ma montre _, très en retard même!»_

Je termine notre conversation en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et sors rapidement de l'agence. Je monte dans ma voiture et fonce vers le lieu de mon rendez-vous. Sur le chemin je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Anya, au début je ne voulais pas travailler avec elle. Nous n'avons pas pu grandir ensemble malgré le fait que nous soyons cousines.

En effet Gustus, mon oncle, est parti s'installer en France après son divorce compliqué avec sa femme, nous avions, Anya et moi 10 ans et nous ne nous étions jamais revues depuis ce temps, d'où le fait que je n'avais pas envie de travailler avec elle, enfin c'était plus de l'appréhension que de la réticence, c'est vrai après tout, comment savoir si les retrouvailles allaient bien se passer ? Et au final tout s'était bien dérouler, ce fût comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittées, elle est comme ma sœur. Ma sœur de cœur, Anya Woods.

J'arrive à mon rendez-vous, par chance je trouve une place assez rapidement.

Je me gare et aperçois mon client qui sors du fameux café avec deux gobelets dans les mains, je fronce les sourcils, _je lui avais pourtant bien dis de ne rien prendre_ , je pense. Il commence déjà à m'agacer, je le vois me faire un signe de main, enfin plutôt un signe de gobelet, avant de regarder à droite et à gauche puis de traverser la rue, il me lance un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil. Je ferme les yeux, les ouvre de nouveau, le fixe et soudain il loupe le trottoir et tombe en se renversant les cafés dessus.

Je souris, je suis satisfaite de mon petit coup. _Faut pas trop me chercher._

Il se relève et me regarde d'un air hébété avant de donner un coup de pied dans les deux gobelets maintenant vides, je le sens qui s'agace en secouant sa veste de costume tachée.

Je m'avance à sa rencontre et tends une main;

 _«- Monsieur Blake, enchantée, pardonnez moi pour mon retard,_ Je lance en souriant

 _\- Pas de soucis, de toute façon j'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi. Enfin sauf changer de_ _costume maintenant_ , il ajoute en désignant son trois pièce

 _\- Effectivement,_ je lui lance un rapide regard avant d'enchaîner, _alors allons visiter cet appartement !»_

Avant qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire, je me dirige vers un grand bâtiment de couleur blanche et lui indique silencieusement de me suivre. Ce qu'il fait religieusement, je crois que cette histoire de café l'a quelque peut refroidi.

J'ouvre une grande porte grâce à mes clefs et l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Il y a un ascenseur mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Heureusement qu'Anya n'est pas là, elle m'aurait déjà traiter de monstre. Je souris à l'idée et m'arrête devant une porte que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Je sais déjà que ce Bellamy va prendre l'appartement dès que je l'entend siffler d'admiration.

J'hausse les épaules. Parfois je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon don.

Il me dépasse et commence à faire le tour des pièces sans même m'attendre, c'est vrai que l'appartement est très bien situé et plutôt grand, il est idéal pour une famille;

 _«- C'est pour vous installer avec votre femme ?_ Je demande

 _\- Non je n'ai personne,_ je le vois relever les épaules d'un air fier avant d'enchaîner, _mais peut être que je vais bientôt la rencontrer,_ ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil

 _\- Je lui souhaite bien du courage,_ je marmonne

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Hum, je disais que j'espérai pour vous que ce soit le cas,_ j'ajoute dans un faux sourire

 _\- Vous savez mon idée de café tient toujours …_ il s'approche doucement

 _\- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous le dit clairement, vous ne me plaisez pas du tout_

 _\- Je .. euh nous ne nous connaissons pas alors ce serait l'occasion non ?_

 _\- Non, sans façon,_ je répond froidement, _l'appartement vous plaît ?_

 _\- Euh oui, hum_ , il se passe la main derrière la nuque, _bon combien du coup ?_

 _\- Il est à 300.000 sans les frais d'agence_

 _\- Très bien, vendu Mlle Woods_

 _\- Super, on se donne rdv lundi prochain pour régler les dernier détails. Je vous en prie,_ j'ajoute en lui désignant la porte.»

Il se retourne vers la porte, l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec sa future voisine qui apparemment ne le laisse pas indifférent puisqu'il débute les présentations en la draguant. Décidément un vrai blaireau celui là. Il se retourne pour me dire au revoir, je le fixe, et le vois trébucher de nouveau avant de finir le nez dans le paillasson.

 _Et une petite dernière pour la route._

La jeune femme rigole avant de faire demi tour et de rentrer chez elle. Bellamy Blake se relève en râlant et me lance un sourire gêné avant de descendre les escaliers. Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, je sors de l'appartement tout en regardant mon téléphone. Aucun appel. Il est 14h45, le rdv s'est fini plus tôt que prévu, parfait, cela me laisse 15 minutes pour rejoindre mon rdv suivant pas très loin d'ici. J'ouvre mon agenda et regarde le nom de mon client « Griffin Clarke».

 _C'est parti._


	2. Chapter 2

**DroDoV, merci pour ton commentaire, oui en effet Lexa peut contrôler les pensées et actions de gens sans que ceux là ne s'en rendent compte mais tu verras tout sera un peu plus détailler dans les chapitres suivants, notamment le pourquoi du comment elle fait ça. Et évidemment c'est mieux de se concentrer sur une clientèle qui a les moyens, mais elle travaille dans une agence immobilière importante et puis c'est Paris il suffit de trouver les bons clients lol Je ne vais pas tout raconter sinon il n'y a plus de suspense mais tout arrive à qui sait attendre aha**

 **Je vous poste mon deuxième chapitre, cette fois ci du point de vue de Clarke. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je pense faire un chapitre Lexa, un chapitre Clarke ect ect. Enfin pour le moment du moins, après on verra l'évolution :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : POV CLARKE**

Ça y'est j'aperçois le quai de la gare Montparnasse, je vais enfin pouvoir me lever de ce siège inconfortable et abandonner ce couple avec leurs enfants qui n'ont fait qu'hurler pendant tout le trajet. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu me payer un siège en première classe mais je n'aime pas spécialement me retrouver parmi tout ces gens riches qui étalent leur vie autant que leur fortune. Je ne suis pas comme ça, certes j'ai toujours vécu dans un milieu aisé mais mon père m'a toujours appris à rester humble. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, cela fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il nous a quitté, déjà 5 ans.

Le temps passe si vite et pourtant tellement lentement par moment. Par exemple là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passer la moitié de ma vie dans ce fichue train alors qu'en réalité je ne suis ici que depuis quelques heures. J'espère qu'Octavia ne m'a pas oublier, parce que j'avoue que ce trajet m'a complètement épuisé et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre le métro seule parce que je ne connais pas du tout Paris et je suis effrayée à l'idée de me perdre et puis je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit pour demander mon chemin.

Le train s'arrête, je me lève et attrape mes 3 valises avant de sortir du wagon. Je cherche mon amie du regard, je lui avait pourtant donné mon numéro de wagon, elle devrait donc être juste là en face de moi, or je ne la vois pas. Je sens la panique m'envahir, où est ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Je regarde ma montre, 14h00, si je suis à l'heure alors c'est elle qui est en retard. Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est tout Octavia ça, jamais ponctuelle. J'ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas pareil au travail parce qu'avec ma mère comme patronne elle est mal barrée. J'attrape difficilement mes 3 valises et me dirige vers la sortie de la gare quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'arrête en plein milieu du passage ce qui me vaut quelques râleries des gens derrière moi et décroche sans même regarder qui m'appelle;

 _«- Claaaaarke je suis désolée désolée désolée je vais pas pouvoir venir je suis euh je suis occupée en fait_

 _\- O est ce que tu te moque de moi ?_ Je lance

 _\- Mais je suis désolée je te dis .._ Elle me répond d'une petite voix

 _\- Sérieusement O tu me force à venir sur Paris pour toi pour au final me planter à la gare ? Je te déteste !»_

Je raccroche agacée et sens deux mains agripper mes épaules suivi d'un poids qui se jette sur mon dos, je hurle de peur et balance la personne par terre. Je me retourne seulement lorsque j'entends un «aïe» suivi d'un «maintenant c'est moi qui te déteste Clarke Griffin».

 _«- Octavia mais qu'est ce .._ je commence

 _\- Bah c'était une blague,_ me balance elle avec un regard qui se veut noir, _tu vois bien que je suis là, je me suis juste tromper de quai c'est bon,_ elle finit avec une moue boudeuse

 _\- O je suis désolée tu m'as fait peur !_

 _\- Tu pensais pas que j'allais te laisser seule ici au milieu de la jungle parisienne. Tu me prends pour une amie indigne ou quoi ? D'ailleurs en parlant d'amie indigne, tu as osé me raccrocher au nez !_ Me lance elle me pointant du doigt les sourcils froncés

 _\- gniagniagnia tant pis pour toi »_

Elle éclate de rire avant de se relever et de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué cette petite tête brune. Octavia et moi nous sommes rencontrer à l'école maternelle et très vite sommes devenues inséparables. Nos deux mères, Abigail et Aurora, elles, se connaissaient depuis de longues années car nos pères étaient engagés dans la marine ensemble. Ils sont morts ensembles aussi, je crois que leur décès nous as encore plus rapprocher O et moi. Ce ne fût malheureusement pas le cas de nos mères. Aurora Blake sombra dans la dépression et l'alcool et succomba de son chagrin quelques années plus tard.

Ma mère, quand à elle, s'enfuie pour la capitale et ouvrit son cabinet de psychologie. C'est sur Paris qu'elle fit la connaissance de Marcus Kane, aujourd'hui mon beau père, psychiatre à l'hôtel Dieu de Paris. Son cabinet de psychologie fut un succès, elle fût reconnue comme meilleure psychologue de la ville.

Octavia en avait marre de notre région de naissance, la Bretagne, elle en avait marre de la plage et des paysages pluvieux, ce qu'elle voulait et avait toujours voulu, c'était vivre dans une grande ville, pouvoir faire du shopping sans avoir à faire une heure de trajet à chaque fois, elle avait toujours voulu voir grand et exercer son métier là ou beaucoup de gens auraient besoin d'elle, car Octavia tout comme moi et ma mère avait son diplôme de psychologie. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait finit par venir habiter la capitale il y a maintenant 3 mois et forcément j'avais fini par la suivre car il nous est impossible de vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Je sors de mes pensées et sens une main agripper une de mes valise, Octavia se lance devant moi et m'intime de la suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Ouf, je ne prendrai pas le métro aujourd'hui, je suis rassurée, je n'avais pas envie de découvrir tout ça maintenant. Je sors de la gare et la première chose que je remarque sont tout ces gens pressés qui court dans tout les sens, ils ont tous l'air anxieux et stressés. _Tant mieux,_ je me dis, _au moins ça fera des clients._

Octavia me montre sa voiture un peu plus loin, en quelques minutes nous y sommes. Je range mes valises dans le coffre et m'installe devant avant de soupirer d'aise. O monte à côté et lance la musique, c'est notre moment à nous, dès qu'on est ensemble on écoute notre groupe préféré, Muse. Je souris, encore une chose qui me vient de mon père. Il était fan de ce groupe, c'est lui qui nous l'a fait découvrir, il se plaisait à raconter qu'il avait déjà rencontrer le chanteur du groupe dans sa jeunesse et qu'un jour il nous emmènerai les voir en concert. Malheureusement il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Je sens que O sait que je pense à lui, elle glisse une main dans la mienne et me lance un sourire triste. Heureusement qu'elle est là.

Les chansons s'enchaînent quand soudain je la sens ralentir et se garer. Je lui lance un regard suspicieux, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Je croyais qu'on allait rejoindre ma mère à son cabinet ?

La brune à mes côtés détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers moi avant de lancer un «SURPRISE !»

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle mijote encore ?

« _\- Bon Clarke je t'ai rien dis mais on va visiter un appartement là tout de suite maintenant !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on allait vivre chez ma mère ?_

 _\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va aller vivre chez ta mère alors que toi et moi on est à Paris ? Je me vois mal rentrer chez ta mère avec mes futures conquêtes à chaque fois !_ Elle lève les yeux au ciel

 _\- Mouais pas faux .. attends tu comptes sortir tout les soirs et ramener des mecs par la même occasion ?_ Je lance rapidement

 _\- Tu peux aussi ramener des nanas si tu veux hein !_

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon style_ , je rougis légèrement

 _\- Je compte bien vous décoincer un peu Mlle Griffin,_ me défie elle

 _\- Oui bon c'est vrai que depuis Émily j'ai pas eu grand monde .._

 _\- PERSONNE plutôt ouais !_ Hurle elle en pointant vers moi un doigt accusateur, _bon allez on s'arrache ma belle on a rdv à 15h et il est exactement,_ elle regarde son téléphone _, 14h57 !»_

Je me détache à mon tour et sors de la voiture. Je suis Octavia sur quelques pâtés de maison avant qu'elle se stop net en cherchant autour d'elle, elle semble perdue, ça commence bien. Elle tourne sur elle même quelques secondes et se fige en regardant derrière moi, je la fixe, _mais qu'est ce qu'elle ..,_

Je me tourne à mon tour et tombe face à une jeune femme magnifique.

Elle a de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombent négligemment sur ses épaules, elle a la peau légèrement typée et j'entre aperçois ce qui me semble être un bout de tatouage dans son cou. Elle porte un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une chemise à carreaux vert et un jean déchiré surmonté d'une pair de Vans. Elle marche doucement en regardant son téléphone, de ses sourcils froncés je me doute qu'elle aussi semble chercher quelque chose.

La jeune femme relève la tête et nous fixe de son regard vert luisant en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez. Elle se stop et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon souffle se coupe. Est ce que c'est la personne censée nous faire visiter l'appartement ?

Les agents immobiliers ne sont ils pas censés porter une tenue un peu plus .. conventionnelle ? Non ça ne peut pas être elle, il doit simplement s'agir d'un passant comme un autre. Je me tourne vers Octavia qui ne semble pas avoir détachée son regard de la jeune femme en face de nous;

«- _O ?_ je demande en lui donnant un coup de coude, _Est ce qu'on a rdv avec cette personne ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- O ! Est ce que c'est l'agent immobilier avec qui on a rdv ?_

 _\- Euh, je sais pas attends,_ elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et tape le nom de l'agence dans son moteur de recherche, je la vois tapoter quelque chose et soudain, elle tourne le téléphone vers moi et me montre une photo, _Ouais je crois que c'est elle_

 _\- Ah en effet,_ je déglutis, _elle est euh .. pas mal quand même_

 _\- PAS MAL ! TU RIGOLES ELLE EST TROP SEX .._

 _\- Octavia,_ je mets une main sur sa bouche, _chuuuuut elle est juste en face !_

 _\- Mais elle entend pas rhooo, nan avoue qu'on est tombées sur la plus belle de l'agence quand même_

 _\- Oui non elle est .. banale .. rien à déclarer de particulier .._

 _\- MENTEUSE,_ elle hurle outrée, _même moi je la trouve canon,_ termine elle en chuchotant presque, _c'est vraiment pas juste ça fait 3 mois que je suis là j'ai encore croiser aucun beau mec et toi bim t'arrive et la première fille que tu vois est à tomber par terre !_

 _\- Ouais ok, j'avoue, elle est pas mal, vraiment pas mal, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les filles magnifiques ne s'intéressent jamais à moi»_

Octavia lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai, depuis ma rupture avec Finn puis Emily je n'ai eu personne d'autre dans ma vie. Ma relation avec Finn a durer toute la durée du lycée, c'était un garçon bien, ma mère l'adorait mais nous avons fini par nous quitter lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'avec nos études il nous était impossible de nous voir. Lui était était dans une fac de médecine et moi dans une fac de psychologie et avec tout nos cours et nos stages nous n'avions pas un moment à nous. Quand à Emily, ce fût ma première relation avec une femme et c'était totalement différent d'avec Finn et puis nous avions beaucoup plus de temps pour nous voir, simplement parce qu'Emily était mon maître de stage, elle avait 10 ans de plus que moi mais nous avons tout de suite accrocher, elle était douce et vraiment pédagogue, elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'i savoir sur le travail de psychologue et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Tout allait bien entre nous, nous nous voyons la journée en stage et parfois le week-end quand nous avions un emploi du temps concordant. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'elle était marié. A un homme. Avec 1 enfant. 2 ans après. A la fin de mes études.

J'ai immédiatement couper tout contact avec elle, elle m'a avoué que ça n'allait plus avec son mari, qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi, mais c'était trop gros, impossible d'effacer un mensonge comme celui-ci.

Et depuis ce jour là, je n'ai rencontrer personne d'autre, je n'ai chercher à rencontrer personne plutôt. Je me suis concentrée dans mon travail, je me suis donnée à fond.

Enfin .. aujourd'hui je compte bien remettre les compteurs à zéro et commencer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est motivant pour continuer, pour commencer je vous mets les 3 premiers chapitres rapidement parce que j'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres donc je vous mets dans l'ambiance mais après je pense mettre 1 ou 2 chapitre par semaine en fonction de comment j'avance mais vu que pour le moment je travail pas j'ai que ça à faire xD**

 **ps: j'ai mis les dialogues en gras au lieu de seulement en italique, je trouvais ça plus simple à lire, dites moi ce que vous préférez ;)**

 **DroDroV oui c'est vrai que normalement les agents immobiliers sont en tenues plus sobre mais je veux faire de Lexa un personnage un peu rebelle et c'est pareil il y aura plus de détails dans les chapitres suivants, je vous fait patienter sinon c'est pas drôle lol**

 **Amy, oui je confirme les chapitres sont pas super longs, mais vu que j'écris sur Word on dirait que c'est plus longs lol parce qu'en vrai un chapitre ça me prend 4 pages word lol Le chapitre 3 est un chouille (vraiment chouille mdr) plus longs que les deux premiers mais à partir du 4 ils sont plus longs, je suis à 5-6 pages word :)**

 **coco1810, merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Chapitre 3 : POV LEXA**

J'arrive dans la rue où a lieu mon rendez-vous, je continue de marcher jusqu'au numéro de l'appartement que je dois faire visiter. Mon téléphone vibre, je le sors de ma poche et jette un coup d'œil en sachant pertinemment que ce message vient de ma meilleure amie. Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore me raconter ? J'ouvre le message et le lit;

 _ **« De Luna 14h52 :Je t'ai vue passer devant mon appart et tu n'es même pas venue me dire bonjour ! Super l'amitié, en plus je t'ai envoyer pleins de messages et tu m'as même pas répondu ! Je te boude ! Sauf si tu viens au bar ce soir .. Allez s'il te plaît dis oui ça fait une semaine que j'y suis et tu n'es toujours pas venue .. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail mais viens pour me faire plaisir stp stp Lex :((( »**_

Je soupire.

 **« _De Lexa 14h54 : Tu sais pourquoi je suis pas venue te dire bonjour et pourquoi j'ai pas le temps de répondre à TOUT tes messages ? PARCE QUE JE TRAVAIL LA JOURNEE Je te rappel que je fais visiter des apparts pour me payer mon propre appart alors ne me boude pas ok ?! Je verrai pour ce soir, je te promets rien j'ai des clients jusqu'à 20h et je suis crevée mais je vais essayer de me libérer ..»_**

J'envoie mon message et range mon téléphone. Je relève la tête et j'aperçois une blonde et une brune juste en face de moi. La brune me fait face tandis que la blonde est un peu cachée derrière son amie, la plus grande a un air sauvage qui lui va bien, elle porte un t-shirt noir brodé d'une tête de mort ainsi qu'un jean noir aussi et des converses rouge. Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon rafistolé et son regard marron est fixé sur moi, comme si son cerveau s'était momentanément mis sur pause.

Je remarque que son amie s'avance doucement et me fixe à son tour. Je sens d'un coup comme un électrochoc parcourir mon corps entier. La blonde me lance un regard de ses yeux bleus océan et lâche un sourire timide. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ses cheveux blonds sont détachés et font face au vent ce qui les entremêles légèrement. Elle porte un jean bleu clair et un léger pull bordeaux remonter au niveau de ses bras. De là je semble distinguer un tatouage de loup qui lui prend tout l'avant bras. D'un réflexe presque naturel, je sens ma main droite effleurer mon avant bras gauche où se trouve là aussi un tatouage de loup. Pas le même certes, mais ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, si ?

Je lève les yeux de son bras et encre mon regarde au siens.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

J'avance jusqu'aux deux jeunes femmes et tend une main qui aurait pu être tremblante si je ne la contrôlais pas;

 **«** _ **\- Hum bonjour, Lexa enfin Lexa Woods, je euh .. je suis là pour vous faire visiter l'appartement. Vous êtes là pour ça non ?**_ Je lance

 _ **\- Hey bonjour ! C'est moi Octavia enfin c'est moi qui ai appeler pour visiter l'appartement parce que je voulais faire une surprise à ma meilleure amie ! On vient d'arriver sur Paris on va habiter ensemble, hein Clarke ?**_ Elle secoue une main devant ses yeux en rigolant, _**Clarke allo la terre on t'a perdu ?**_ Elle rigole avant de me fixer d'un air pensif, _**vous avez pas l'air d'un agent immobilier, enfin sans vouloir vous vexer hein mais normalement les agents immobiliers sont un peu - plus ..**_ elle mime ce qui ressemble à une personne agé,

 _ **\- Vous êtes toujours aussi .. bavarde ?**_ Je grimace

 _ **\- Toujours oui à mon grand désespoir,**_ souffle la blonde semblant enfin sortir de sa torpeur

 _ **\- Hey c'est pas vrai ne mens pas comme ça,**_ se défend la brune

 _ **\- Bon, allons visiter cet appartement,**_ je souris doucement tout en continuant de fixer la belle blonde

 _ **\- Oui allons y**_ _,_ me répond celle ci _»_

Je me dirige vers l'immeuble en prenant soins de vérifier que les deux jeunes femmes me suivent, je leur ouvre la porte et entends la blonde dire à son amie qu'elle a des goûts de luxe et que ça va leur coûter un bras. J'appelle l'ascenseur, évidemment que je ne vais pas leur faire le coup de l'escalier comme j'ai fais à ce Blake. Celui-ci arrive rapidement, nous entrons et je me souviens d'un coup qu'il est vraiment très étroit, je me sens subitement gênée.

Je fais signe à la brune de passer devant, suivie de la blonde et je m'y engouffre à mon tour, nous sommes vraiment, _**vraiment**_ collées. Je sens mon dos proche de la poitrine de la blonde et ma respiration se ralentie _**Ok Lexa on se calme c'est juste une cliente rien de plus**_ **,** le temps me semble durer une éternité, je reprend mon souffle lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent pour donner face à un grand couloir. Je sors et avance directement jusqu'à l'appartement 125. Je sors une clef de ma poche et ouvre la porte, les deux jeunes femmes me suivent de près, j'avance dans l'appartement, la première chose que l'on peut remarquer est une grande baie vitrée avec une vue imprenable sur Paris. J'entends un _**«Mais c'est magnifique, O comment tu as réussi à dénicher ça ?»**_

La brune semble surexcitée elle court partout en montrant le moindre détail à son amie, elle me fatigue légèrement je l'avoue, nous continuons la visite, je leur montre les différentes pièces. L'appartement possède deux chambres, un grand salon meublé, une cuisine équipée et une salle de bain.

Je m'apprête à leur parler du prix quand la brune arrive comme une furie à mes côtés et me pose des milliers de questions

 ** _«Alors vous en pensez quoi vous ? Il sera bien pour nous cet appartement non ? Et on est proche de tout c'est génial ! Bon il faudra juste que je montre à Clarke comment prendre le métro, elle déteste les transports en commun et elle vient à Paris c'est n'importe quoi. Bon ok c'est un peu moi qui lui ai dit de me suivre ! Vous savez si y'a des bars sympas dans le coin ? Vous êtes agent immobilier vous devriez savoir non ? Puis vous êtes jeunes donc vous devez fréquenter ce genre d'endroit je pense ?»_**

Ok c'est officiel, cette fille me tape sur le système. Elle parle beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop vite, c'est insupportable. Comment Clarke, c'est bien ça ? Oui, comment Clarke fait elle pour la supporter ? Je commence à la couper pour lui répondre mais elle a disparu dans la salle de bain, elle est en admiration devant la grande baignoire d'angle qui prône dans la pièce. _**C'est le moment**_ _ **où jamais de**_ _ **la faire taire**_ _._ Je ferme les yeux, les ouvre et fixe la brune dans l'espoir de la voir se prendre un jet d'eau en testant les robinets de la baignoire. Mais rien ne se passe, je penche la tête, _**comment est-ce possible ?**_

Je recommence, mais toujours rien, bon je dois être plus fatiguée que je le pense. Mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, même fatiguée j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches en bougonnant, et en me retournant pour sortir de la salle de bain, me retrouve face à la blonde.

 _«-_ _ **J'adore l'appartement**_ _,_ me dit elle timidement

 _ **\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est sympa**_ _,_ je répond doucement

 _ **\- Je n'aurai jamais du accepter de m'installer avec elle, elle est carrément intenable. Je viens à peine d'arriver qu'elle m'entraîne ici et prévois déjà d'aller boire un verre ce soir pour fêter mon arrivée**_

 _ **\- Ma meilleure amie est pareil, enfin presque, sinon ce ne serait plus ma meilleure amie, d'ailleurs si vous cherchez un bar, elle bosse dans un endroit sympa de ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est au marais il s'appelle L'Arkadia**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi pas oui, merci**_ _,_ souffle elle avant de baisser les yeux et de rejoindre son amie»

Après une heure de visite, je conclus en leur demandant si l'appartement leur plaît, ce à quoi elles répondent positivement, je leur propose donc de passer à l'agence signer les papiers. En temps normal je ne fais pas les choses aussi rapidement mais cette jeune blonde me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Nous sortons et nous dirigeons chacune vers nos voitures respectives. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la brune et tente de nouveau de manipuler ses pensées mais ça ne marche toujours pas. Je tente donc sur la blonde et là, c'est comme si je me prenais un mur en pleine face, le choc est si violent que je me sens faible d'un coup et me rattrape de justesse à la portière de ma voiture. _**Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel**_ _?_

J'ouvre ma portière et m'assoie sur mon siège, je ferme les yeux et contrôle ma respiration qui se fait de plus en plus difficile. Une crise d'angoisse, non ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, pas maintenant.

J'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde mes notifications,

 _ **«De Anya 15h30: Lex ton rdv de 15h45 est arrivé, je le fais patienter.»**_

 _ **«De Anya 15h37: Lex ? Nyko Anamo attend toujours dans ton bureau, où es tu?»**_

 _ **«De Anya 15h50: LEXA WOODS Anamo s'impatiente tu le connais il déteste les retards !»**_

 _ **Merde Anamo je l'avais complètement oublié, cette blonde m'a vraiment retourner la tête** _

Je sors la bouteille d'eau de mon sac et bois une gorgée avant d'appeller Anya;

 _ **«- Anya ? Je suis désolée mon rdv a durer plus longtemps que prévu j'arrive de suite**_ **,** je repense à la blonde et son amie et au fait que je leur ai dit de me rejoindre à l'agence, _**quoi que Anya non je ne vais pas pouvoir recevoir Anamo aujourd'hui, j'ai dis à Mlle Griffin de passer signer les papiers**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais Lexa, Anamo attend ce rdv depuis 3 semaines !**_

 ** _\- Je sais, je sais,_ **je soupire **, _mais là c'est important je t'explique en arrivant_**

 _ **\- Comment une simple cliente peut être plus importante que Niko Anamo ? Tu sais que c'est un client de ton père Lex, fais un effort ..**_

 _ **\- J'arrive An** »_

Je range mon téléphone et attrape un élastique à cheveux sur le tableau de bord, je m'empresse de m'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval et démarre direction l'agence. Quand j'arrive, les deux amies sont déjà là, elles m'attendent dans le hall d'entrée, je fronce les sourcils, Anya n'a même pas pris la peine de leur indiquer mon bureau. J'entre et leur indique de me suivre jusqu'à celui-ci, j'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un Nyko Anamo furieux qui s'apprête à me réprimander sur mon retard. Mais avant qu'il ai le temps de dire le moindre mot, je lève mon index et le fixe en lui intimant mentalement de partir d'ici, chose qui ne se passe pas comme prévu puisqu'il reste dans la pièce, encore plus énervé.

Je me retourne et fixe Clarke, c'est vrai j'avais oublié que, comme par magie, quand la blonde est dans le coin, mon don s'évapore.

Je soupire discrètement avant de faire de nouveau face à Anamo.

«- _ **Nyko,**_ je lance d'une voix qui se voudrait pleine d'entrain, _**je suis désolée pour mon retard j'ai eu un léger contre temps comme vous pouvez le constater,**_ je désigne les deux amies dans mon dos

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas mon problème Lexa, l'heure c'est l'heure et vous le savez !**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais Nyko, est ce qu'on peut reporter notre rdv à demain ?**_ Je sors mon agenda et cherche un créneau avant de poursuivre, _**j'ai une place à 13h si vous voulez ?**_

 _ **\- Mlle Woods, cela fait 3 semaines que j'attends ce rdv pour conclure la vente, alors non je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus**_! Me balance il en pointant son index au niveau de mon torse

 _ **\- Ecoutez Anamo, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain cela ne change rien, la vente est déjà quasiment conclue donc laissez moi un peu tranquille, on se voit demain à 13h**_

 _ **\- Vous ne vous en ..**_ _,_ il s'arrête, son regard change brusquement et il poursuit, _**d'accord à demain Mlle Woods**_

 _ **\- Comment est ce que ..**_ Je me retourne et constate que Clarke et son amie Octavia ne sont plus dans mon dos, elles ont du se sentir de trop et sortir de l'agence »

Anamo attrape sa veste qu'il avait déposer sur la chaise et sors du bureau sans prendre la peine de me dire au revoir, il est hypnotisé, mon don est revenu. J'avais raison, cette Clarke y est bien pour quelque chose. _**Clarke, merde !**_ Je dépasse Anamo et sors en trombe de l'agence, je regarde autour de moi et ne vois personne, je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'agence quand je vois au loin les deux amies qui s'apprêtent à rentrer dans leur voiture. Je ne réfléchi pas et cours les rattraper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola tout le monde !**

 **Bon, à vrai dire j'ai plutôt bien avancer dans l'écriture puisque je suis déjà au chapitre 8, du coup je vous mets en ligne le chapitre 4 de l'histoire. On dira que c'est un petit cadeau de** **noël lol l'histoire se déroule lentement mais sûrement, chaque chose arrive en son temps donc soyez patients :p**

 **Merci encore à DroDroV toujours là depuis le début, pour répondre à ta question, non elle n'arrive pas à utiliser son don en présence de Clarke mais comme je te dis toujours, patience, patience, tu es très impatient(e) (sorry je sais pas xD)**

 **Nanalou, merci pour ton commentaire, en effet je n'avais pas vu que les personnages n'apparaissaient pas sur la description mais normalement le problème est résolu !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**

 **ps: dans les prochains chapitres je vais mettre en scène des personnages de deux autres séries que je regarde également, je ne vous spoile pas je préciserai de quelles séries il s'agit en postant les chapitres en questions ;)**

 **Chapitre 4 : POV CLARKE**

Nous sortons de l'appartement en même temps que Lexa. Octavia me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en me murmurant un « **Clarke arrête de fixer cette pauvre femme comme ça tu vas lui faire peur»** , je souris, Octavia me connais bien. C'est vrai que cette Lexa Woods est très jolie, enfin même plus que jolie et puis elle n'a vraiment pas le style d'un agent immobilier, ce qui est plutôt surprenant.

Mlle Woods nous indique le chemin à prendre pour la retrouver à l'agence et nos chemins se séparent. Je monte dans la voiture d'Octavia en silence, celle-ci allume le contact et nous nous dirigeons vers l'agence immobilière, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous dire le moindre mot, nous savons toute les deux que l'appartement est vraiment parfait. Le loyer est un peu cher c'est vrai mais nous sommes sur Paris et à nos deux salaires cela devrait largement le faire.

Octavia se gare devant l'agence et nous sortons en même temps, lorsque nous entrons nous sommes accueillie par une fine jeune femme brune, légèrement typée aussi, ses yeux foncés en amandes se posent sur moi et elle nous propose d'attendre en prenant place sur les fauteuils en cuir se trouvant à notre gauche. Contrairement à Mlle Woods, la brune qui nous fait face a les cheveux lisse et bien coiffés, elle porte un tailleurs gris et un chemisier blanc laissant apparaître un léger décolleter. Je secoue la tête et baisse les yeux sur son bureau ou je vois un écriteau avec inscrit «Anya Woods».

Woods, comme Lexa alors, est ce que c'est sa sœur ? C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent légèrement.

Je continue de la détailler discrètement lorsque j'entends une porte s'ouvrir, je tourne la tête, c'est Lexa. Elle arrive en trombe dans l'agence et nous cherche du regard, elle me vois et me fais signe de la suivre avec O dans, je pense, son bureau, mais quand elle entre dans la pièce je remarque un homme qui se lève précipitamment. Il est très grand et tout en muscle, il a les cheveux longs tressés et une longue barbe bien taillée, je remarque son regard qui est d'un bleu très clair et surtout dur, il fixe Lexa comme s'il allait la tuer sur place. Il lisse son costume noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour réprimander la jeune femme devant lui, mais celle ci le stop en levant la main devant lui sans prononcer un mot, je penche la tête sur le coté pour observer la jeune femme qui ne semble pas bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis je regarde de nouveau l'homme qui se tient face à elle. Il semble encore plus énervé qu'au début. Octavia me bouscule légèrement, je sens qu'elle est mal à l'aise, elle me jette un coup d'œil paniqué en coin au moment ou Lexa commence la confrontation avec l'armoire à glace qui lui fait face.

Je crois que nous ferions mieux de les laisser seuls le temps de régler leurs affaires, O attrape la manche de mon haut et m'entraîne à sa suite hors du bâtiment. Nous attendons quelques minutes puis je décide de partir, je rappellerai Mlle Woods plus tard.

Au moment ou je vais pour entrer dans la voiture, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle _**«Mlle Griffin attendez !»**_ _,_ je me retourne et croise le regard de l'agent immobilier Woods, elle s'arrête à ma hauteur légèrement essoufflée et s'excuse pour son client, je lui souris en répondant que ce n'est pas grave que nous comptions la rappeler plus tard. Elle ajoute qu'elle vient d'annuler son rdv et qu'elle a donc 45 minutes devant elle pour s'occuper des papiers avec nous. Je regarde Octavia qui me lance un clin d'œil et sort de la voiture avec un grand sourire, avant de se diriger vers l'agence suivie de Mlle Woods.

Je reste un peu en retrait, je regarde la brune marcher devant moi et sans le vouloir, me retrouve à l'admirer, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment, _**vraiment**_ jolie. Putain je pensais pas que les agents immobiliers pouvaient être si sexy. Nous rentrons de nouveau dans le bâtiment et partons directement dans le bureau de Lexa. Elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir et prend elle même place dans un fauteuil en cuir noir derrière son bureau, elle joint ses mains et son regard passe d'Octavia à moi en quelques secondes, puis, elle sort un dossier de son tiroir et nous pose quelques questions concernant nos garants, nos emplois respectifs et enfin elle nous fait remplir et signer les documents nous désignant officiellement locataires de l'appartement que nous avons visiter précédemment.

Octavia se lève d'un coup et me prend dans ses bras en hurlant presque qu'elle est, je cite, «Tellement heureuse d'être enfin ici avec moi», je souris gênée face à Mlle Woods qui semble ne pas savoir où se mettre, O me relâche enfin et je me relève pour serrer la main que Lexa me tend. Octavia en fait de même et nous sortons de l'agence en rigolant. Je vais enfin commencer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, ici, à Paris, avec ma meilleure amie.

Je suis heureuse.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, O ne va pas vers sa voiture mais plutôt vers ce qui semble être, une bouche de métro. Super, moi qui pensais éviter ça aujourd'hui, c'est rater. Elle attrape ma main et me tends un ticket de transport qu'elle a du acheter avant que j'arrive, nous passons les tourniquets et avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander où nous allons, elle m'entraîne dans un wagon. Les gens sont tous les uns sur les autres, je déteste ça. Je sens l'odeur de transpiration de mon voisin de droite m'agresser, je me tourne vers Octavia, lui lançant un regard paniqué qui la fait rire. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, loin de là.

Je l'attrape et j'échange nos places en lui lançant un sourire narquois, elle fronce les sourcils dans un geste d'incompréhension et soudain, elle comprend. Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et rigole à mon tour. Je la vois commencer à me faire sa moue boudeuse qu'elle fait quand elle fait semblant d'être vexée mais cela ne marche jamais sur moi et me fait encore plus rire. Les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement, je m'arrête de rire et quand je tourne la tête vers Octavia, je ne la vois plus, enfin si je la vois mais elle n'est plus dans le wagon elle est sur le quai, je panique et pousse mes voisins pour sortir, j'y arrive de justesse, juste avant que l'alarme prévenant de la fermeture des portes sonne. Je cours vers Octavia et lui balance un coup dans l'épaule. Traîtresse ! M'abandonner dans le métro !

Elle rigole et s'enfuie en courant. Je la suis et nous sortons du métro, nous débouchons dans une immense rue pleine de magasin et je sens O qui se réjouis à l'idée de faire du shopping.

Octavia et le shopping c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je me demande d'ailleurs où elle va ranger toutes ses affaires parce que je ne pense pas que tout va rentrer dans le dressing que j'ai vu dans la chambre. Ce qu'il faut savoir avec O c'est qu'elle est très éclectique dans le choix de ses vêtements, elle peut très bien s'habiller tout de noir dans un style assez émo, comme aujourd'hui et le lendemain vous sortir une robe aux milles couleurs. Et c'est comme ça pour tout. Heureusement pour moi, nous avons les mêmes goûts concernant la décoration, de ce fait je ne crains pas que mon appartement ne ressemble à rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faudra qu'on se trouve un jour pour faire le point sur les meubles à acheter et la déco de l'appart.

Je regarde autour de moi, je remarque beaucoup de magasins de vêtements, je sens que cet après-midi va être une torture, je n'aime pas spécialement me retrouver coller à pleins de gens qui cherchent la perle rare, je préfère largement faire mon shopping sur internet. _**«Clarke !»**_ je lève les yeux au ciel, _c'est parti_ .. _**«Magasin de chaussures !»**_ Je me redresse d'un coup, elle a bien dit magasin de chaussures ? Ok j'avoue, je n'aime pas faire les magasins mais les chaussures c'est mon pécher mignon. Je suis le doigt d'Octavia qui pointe un magasin de chaussures, qui plus est un magasin Vans, cette fille me connaît vraiment trop bien. Je sens que je vais encore faire chauffer la carte bleue. Vans c'est vraiment ma marque préférée par excellence, je dois avoir au moins une dizaine de paire de chaussure de cette marque. Nous rentrons dans le magasin et je me faufile directement au rayon chaussures, je fais le tour en marmonnant _**«Alors celles-ci, j'ai, celles-là aussi, hm pareil, j'ai, là aussi rha qu'est ce que je vais prendre ?»**_ _._ Octavia me rejoins avec un sweat gris à capuche, je vois qu'elle a déjà fait son choix, moi je ne suis pas encore décidée.

Je regarde encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une paire de Vans classique bordeaux, super je les ai pas celles ci, j'adore cette couleur en plus. Je souris et me décide à les prendre avant de filer vers la caisse. Pour une fois je suis rester calme et je n'ai pas fais craquer le budget.

Nous ressortons et continuons les magasins, ce n'est que vers 18h que nous finissons notre tour et finalement ce ne fût pas si terrible que ça, je m'en suis même sortie avec 2 nouveaux jeans, 4-5 t-shirts et quelques sous vêtements. Je suis plutôt satisfaite. O quand à elle a dévaliser quasiment tout les magasins du coin, elle doit avoir une dizaine de sacs dans les mains, où est ce qu'elle va encore mettre tout ça sérieusement ?

Nous reprenons le métro afin de rejoindre la voiture et partons en direction de l'appartement, certes nous n'avons pas encore de lits, mais nous avons un canapé et avons décider que nous dormirions dedans cette nuit. J'attrape mes valises, les sacs d'Octavia et nous montons nos affaires, O redescend et je la vois remonter avec des sacs remplis de vêtements, elle me souris et m'avoue qu'elle a déjà pris ses affaires car elle savait que l'appartement me plairait. Et surtout, elle voulait avoir de quoi se changer pour sortir ce soir. Je me rappel de ce m'a dit Lexa et propose à mon amie d'aller dans ce fameux bar L'Arkadia au marais.

Octavia me lance un regard suspicieux et ajoute;

 _«- **Clarke tu sais ce que c'est le marais ?**_

 _ **\- Hum non ? Un quartier de Paris ?**_ Je tente

 _ **\- Oui,**_ elle sourit, _**mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel quartier**_

 _ **\- Il a quoi de spécial ce quartier ?**_

 _ **\- Disons que c'est le plus grand quartier gay de Paris**_ _,_ ajoute elle en rigolant, _**c'est là que l'agent immobilier t'a conseiller d'aller ? Elle t'a déjà percer à jour !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais non dit pas n'importe quoi O elle m'a juste dit que sa meilleure amie travaillait dans un bar là bas**_

 _ **\- Mouais, bon et bien nous irons voir ce fameux bar alors !»**_

Octavia m'abandonne pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors le marais c'est un quartier gay. Je ne savais pas, je me suis jamais intéressée au milieu gay et tout ce qui l'entoure, alors c'est quoi ? un quartier version gaypride ? Je secoue la tête à ma bêtise. N'importe quoi. Je me lève pour ouvrir une de mes valises à la recherche d'une tenue à mettre pour ce soir.

Comment vais-je m'habiller ? Classique ou bien habillée ? T-shirt ou robe ?

Cela fait déjà 20 bonnes minutes que je cherche une tenue et apparemment Octavia a déjà eu le temps de prendre une douche, je la vois qui sort de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant son corps, elle fouille dans un des sacs remplis de vêtements qu'elle a acheté dans l'après-midi et en sors une robe noire, puis une autre rouge, je la vois hésiter, elle regarde chaque robe pendant 1 minute et se tourne vers moi avec un regard désespéré, _**«La noire»**_ je lui dit. Elle se relève alors arborant un air satisfait et retourne dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, sauf qu'elle en ressort quelques secondes après en courant, elle fouille dans un autre sac et en sors un ensemble de sous vêtements qu'elle attrape et retourne dans la pièce adjacente pour finir de se préparer.

Quand à moi, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée, je réfléchis encore quelques minutes et fini par opter pour un haut noir laissant apparaître mes épaules et un jean noir aussi, je préfère rester sobre, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Même si je pense qu'avec Octavia en robe c'est peine perdue, tout le monde va regarder dans notre direction.

La brune sort de la salle de bain, habillée, maquillée et coiffée et me fixe avant de lâcher un:

 _ **«Ah mais non. Non non non je te laisse pas sortir comme ça c'est mort je veux te voir canon ce soir bébé alors tu m'enlève cette tenue**_ **,** elle grimace, _**qui ne ressemble à rien et tu mets,**_ elle balaie la pièce du regard et s'arrête sur la robe rouge qu'elle avait balancer par terre plusieurs minutes auparavant, _**ceci !»**_

Je soupire de frustration, moi qui voulait être discrète ce soir, c'est louper. Je déteste attirer l'attention sur moi et là avec nous deux en robe, c'est grillé d'avance. Je file à mon tours dans la salle de bain et me débarrasse de mes anciens vêtement en les balançant dans un coin de la pièce, je fonce sous la douche et en ressors quelques minutes plus tard, j'attrape une serviette, m'essuie, et l'enroule autour de mes cheveux. Je regarde la robe posée sur le lavabo et bougonne, _pourquoi faut il toujours qu'Octavia me force à mettre des robes ?_ J'attrape mes sous vêtements et enfile le tissus rouge en sortant de la salle de bain sous les yeux ébahis de ma meilleure amie _**«Eh bah voilà ! Là t'es sexy !»**_

Elle s'empresse d'attraper sa trousse de maquillage et me mets simplement un peu de crayon au niveau des yeux, elle sait que je n'aime pas non plus trop me maquiller.

Je crois que nous sommes enfin prêtes aux alentours de 21h30, parfait, le temps de prendre le métro jusqu'au bar ça nous fera arriver vers 22h.

Je prend une veste, O en fait de même et nous sortons de notre nouvel appartement pour nous diriger vers L'Arkadia. Nous attrapons le premier métro et arrivons rapidement à Châtelet, je sens que ma meilleure amie est pressée d'arriver et de commencer la soirée. Nous trouvons facilement le bar en question, c'est le seul bar assez simple parmi les autres, la devanture est basique, noire avec écrit en gros **ARKADIA,** pour le moment ça me plaît bien, il n'y a pas trop de monde et on y entend de la musique rock en fond. Je souris à Octavia, nous nous dirigeons vers le bar ou une jeune femme avec une touffe de cheveux assez proéminente nous accueil avec un grand sourire;

«- _**Salut les filles,**_ elle s'arrête, _**je vous ai jamais vues ici ? Alors vous êtes plutôt du genre hétéro**_ _ **curieuse ou bien**_ **..** , elle ne fini pas sa phrase

 _ **\- Luna, s'il te plaît soit polie**_ _,_ je crois reconnaître cette voix, je me tourne et fais face à Mlle Woods

 _ **\- Oh Lex tu sais que je plaisante, faut bien les charrier un peu ces demoiselles sinon c'est pas drôle !**_ Fini la barmaid

 _ **\- Luna,**_ elle se pince l'arrête du nez, _**je te présente mes clientes de cet après-midi, Mlle Griffin et Mlle**_ **,** elle se stop et se tourne vers O,

 _ **\- Blake, Octavia Blake**_ _,_ termine ma meilleure amie en souriant

 _ **\- Blake comme Bellamy Blake ?**_ Demande Lexa

 _ **\- Euh, oui je suppose, c'est mon frère,**_ répond Octavia intriguée

 _ **\- J'ai, hum, j'ai vendu un appartement à votre frère cet après-midi alors,**_ poursuit Lexa en se passant la main dans la nuque

 _ **\- Oh alors voilà la fameuse blonde ..**_ j'entends la barmaid qui ajoute,

 _ **\- Luna sers leur donc deux verres s'il te plaît, c'est pour moi,**_ lance Lexa gênée en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme derrière le bar, elle me regarde et ajoute, _**alors vous êtes venues ici, je suis contente de vous avoir revue passez une bonne soirée»**_

Et elle s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Je la regarde s'en aller, elle porte un simple jean noir qui mets ses fesses en valeur, _super je matte mon agent immobilier maintenant,_ et elle porte une chemise blanche, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaître plusieurs tatouages sur ses deux avants-bras. _Vraiment, vraiment sexy._

Je me mord la lèvre ce qui ne semble pas échapper à ma meilleure amie qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tendre mon verre, elle a commander un Sex on the beach, ma boisson préférée. Nous trinquons et la soirée commence vraiment.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à danser au milieu de la piste de danse en rigolant, je sais très bien qu'on nous regarde mais pour une fois je m'en fiche, je m'amuse et c'est la meilleure sensation au monde. Octavia me fait signe qu'il faut qu'elle aille aux toilettes, je lui dis que je vais commander de quoi boire au bar et que je la retrouve juste après, je me faufile entre les gens et trouve une petite place au bar, j'essaie d'appeller la barmaid mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre, je l'appelle une seconde fois, mais toujours rien, je m'apprête à laisser tomber quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix forte appelle la barmaid «LUNA !», la brune aux cheveux bouclés se tourne vers moi et s'excuse, elle me sert mon verre en lançant un clin d'œil à Lexa avant de s'en aller servir d'autres clients.

«- _ **Alors ça te plaît ?**_ Me dit la brune dans le creux de l'oreille

 _ **\- Je euh , comment ça ?**_ Je répond timidement

 _ **\- Le bar, tu aimes bien ?** _

_**\- Oh, oui .. oui c'est sympa, j'aime bien, la musique est plutôt cool ça change de ces boites avec musique électro qu'on entend partout**_

 _ **\- Ah ça c'est sur, je déteste ça, un bon rock c'est toujours meilleur,**_ elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, _**tu es très jolie Clarke**_

 _ **\- Je .. merci .. tu es pas mal non plus**_ je souffle heureuse que la pièce ne soit pas suffisamment éclairée pour dévoiler mes joues qui rougissent légèrement

 _ **\- Pas mal hein ?**_ _Elle rigole,_ _ **Tu danses ?**_ Me demande elle lorsque la chanson _I want to know what love is_ de Foreigner commence»


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passer un bon noël !**

 **Finalement je crois que pour le moment je ne vais pas prédéfinir de dates de sortie pour mes chapitres et plutôt les sortir quand ils seront prêts.**

 **J'avance doucement mais sûrement et les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, pour ce chapitre là j'ai ajouter deux personnages d'une série que j'adore je nomme Riverdale (j'aime beaucoup trop Cheryl désolée aha) et dans un autre chapitre on retrouvera encore des personnages d'une autre série ^^**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui font super plaisirs à lire, merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et merci aux nouveaux ! Je vois que vous connaissez tous cette magnifique chanson qui est "I want to know what love is" je l'écoute en boucle en ce moment ça m'inspire lol**

 **ps: j'ai ENFIN fini la saison 5 des 100 (on remercie ma copine qui n'aime pas regarder en anglais donc je suis obligée d'attendre que ça sorte en français pour qu'on regarde ensemble *soupire*), j'avoue que j'avais décroché à la fin de la 3 et la 4 mais la 5 est beaucoup mieux on retrouve bien l'univers des 100 et ça me brise toujours autant le coeur quand ils font allusion à Lexa :(**

 **re ps: je me suis éclatée à écrire le passage Luna/Lexa donc dites moi si ça vous a fait marrer x)**

 **Bref, assez de bavardage, bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 5 : POV LEXA**

Lorsque les deux amies sortent de mon bureau, je repense à mon après-midi qui est loin d'être fini et je soupire de désespoir. Il me reste encore 4 clients à voir et je n'ai vraiment aucune motivation. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec la Griffin, pourquoi mon don ne fonctionne pas quand elle est là ? A moins que ce ne soit son amie qui me bloque. Mais cette sensation que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai essayer de m'en servir sur la blonde était vraiment atroce, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, c'était vraiment très gênant, presque douloureux. Histoire d'être sûre que ça vient bien d'une des jeunes femmes, j'essaie de contrôler l'esprit d'Anya pour la faire venir jusqu'à moi. C'est vrai que j'ai dis que je n'utilisais jamais ce don sur un membre de ma famille ou sur un ami mais là, il faut que je sache.

Je ferme les yeux et quelques secondes après, j'entends frapper à ma porte, c'est Anya. Je lui intime mentalement de retourner à son bureau. Ok alors tout fonctionne, donc ça vient bel et bien d'une des deux filles.

Mon après-midi passe très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement même. J'ai du supporter un couple de jeunes mariés qui cherchait un appartement sur Paris mais qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer un loyer parisien. Il est évident que je n'ai pas user de mon don sur eux, j'ai un minimum de respect. Ensuite j'ai du m'occuper d'une vieille dame qui cherchait simplement une petite maison dans la région parisienne pour passer sa retraite, puis j'ai trouver une maison à un jeune entrepreneur fils à papa pour finir avec un couple de papas indécis et leurs deux petites filles.

Je remonte à l'agence ou je trouve Anya entrain de ranger son bureau, elle ne va pas tarder à partir je pense. Je lui propose de venir avec moi voir Luna ce soir à son nouveau travail. Elle refuse poliment m'expliquant qu'elle a encore du travail à finir chez elle. J'hausse les épaules, elle se tue à la tâche, ça finira pas jouer sur sa santé et ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir déjà dit de se calmer. Elle n'écoute rien, plus têtue qu'elle je ne connais pas.

J'attends qu'elle prenne ses affaires et ferme le bureau de l'agence immobilière. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et envoie un message à Luna

 _«De Lexa 20h34: Ok je passe ce soir, je rentre à la maison prendre une douche, je me change et j'arrive»_

Je longe la devanture de l'agence et monte l'escalier en métal sur le coté de l'immeuble, j'ouvre une porte et me retrouve dans un couloir avec deux portes, la mienne et celle de Luna. J'entre dans mon appartement et sens une petite boule de poil se frotter contre ma jambe, je me baisse et lui caresse le haut de la tête, tout en ramassant mon courrier. C'est Zoran, un chaton que j'ai trouvé à la rue il y a quelques mois en rentrant de New-York. J'ai craqué sur sa petite tête grise et n'ai pas hésité à le rapporter chez moi. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me sers un verre de Vodka coca, si je sors ce soir autant commencer à en profiter. J'attrape le verre et le dépose sur la table du salon tout en ouvrant mon courrier.

Une lettre de mon père, il ne me parle que par lettre. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir inventé le téléphone.

J'hésite quelques secondes, est ce que je la lit maintenant ou bien est ce que j'attends d'être au bureau ?

Je fais tourner l'enveloppe entre mes doigts et commence à l'ouvrir délicatement, je sors le papier blanc et l'ouvre pour y découvrir l'écriture assurée de mon père;

 _ **« Ma chère Lexa, je t'écris cette lettre afin de te prévenir que ta mère est entrée à l'hôpital hier,**_ Quoi ? Maman est à l'hôpital ? Mais bordel pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me téléphone jamais ? Je me masse les tempes et continue de lire, **_mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave, elle a simplement fait une mauvaise chute lors de notre randonnée du dimanche. Elle s'est casser la jambe, le médecin prescrit simplement du repos._**

 ** _Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup, je ne voulais pas t'infliger encore plus de stress. J'aimerai que tu m'écrive plus souvent, je suis obligée de passer par Anya pour savoir comment tu te porte et comment vont les affaires, ce qui ne devrait pas se faire puisque c'est toi la responsable de l'agence ma fille. J'espère que tu ne travaille pas trop, comme je te le dis encore et toujours, je préfère que tu sois en forme et que tu fasse un bon travail plutôt que tu le néglige par ta fatigue._**

 ** _Ton frère va bien, il a d'excellents résultats. Tout comme tu avais d'excellents résultats aussi, je suis fier de vous mes enfants, je sais que j'aurai une succession digne de ce nom._**

 ** _Cependant j'aimerai que tu fasse un peu plus honneur à notre réputation sur un point._**

 ** _Thelonious Jaha m'a rapporté que tu l'avais accueilli en jean et t-shirt, je te l'ai déjà dit Lexa, il faut que tu fasses un effort sur ton style vestimentaire,c'est important pour les clients. Il faut que tu sois à l'image de notre agence, irréprochable._** Si seulement il savait que la plupart des clients de font pas attention à mon style puisque je contrôle leurs pensées pour qu'ils achètent et s'en aille tout simplement, ** _Je compte sur toi, prends exemple sur Anya et mets un tailleur, fais le pour nous. Tu as un autre rdv avec Mr Jaha dans quelques jours, il me dira si tu as respecté ma demande puisque je sais d'avance que tu ne répondra pas à cette lettre._**

 ** _Je t'embrasse,_**

 ** _Papa_**

 ** _Alexander Woods»_**

Je pose le courrier sur la table. Il faut vraiment que j'explique à mon père que le téléphone ne sert pas uniquement pour les clients et qu'il peut m'appeler avec aussi. Mais il est un peu de la vieille école, il adore envoyer des courriers, parfois même ma mère est obligée de lui rappeler qu'il a une boite mail pour parler aux clients, je suis sûre que si elle ne lui disait rien il continuerai d'écrire des courriers à tout le monde.

Je les ai un peu détesté de m'avoir envoyer sur Paris toute seule mais il faut admettre que ce sont de bons parents, ils ont toujours veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien. Je peux peut être faire un effort sur ma tenue, au moins avec les clients de mon père, car eux je n'ai pas besoin de les manipuler pour qu'ils achètent, donc ils se souviennent de tout.

Quand aux autres .. de toute façon ils se souviennent rarement de mon style puisque la seule chose qu'ils retiennent c'est la visite et la signature des papiers. Je sais pertinemment que je pourrais vendre sans utiliser mon don mais c'est plus amusant comme ça et puis ça me permets de faire grimper le chiffre d'affaire de l'agence.

De toute façon, la plupart des clients parisiens que j'ai sont de riches bobo qui ne voient que leurs nombrils alors ils méritent bien qu'on joue un peu avec eux. J'aime le côté manipulateur que m'offre ce don. Je sais que je ne devrai pas mais c'est les rares moments d'amusement que je peux m'offrir dans la journée.

J'écrirai à mon père dans la semaine, ça lui fera plaisir. Je regarde les autres courriers, une lettre de ma banque et une de mon assurance. Rien d'important.

Je dépose les enveloppes sur la table et vide mon verre d'une traite avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai les traits fatigués, je travail trop, je termine rarement aussi tôt, habituellement je quitte l'agence sur les coups de 23h.

Je passe une main dans mes boucles brunes, il serait temps que j'aille chez le coiffeur, je me suis un peu trop laissée aller ces derniers temps. Je laisse tomber mes vêtements et file sous la douche.

Une demie heure plus tard, je finis par émerger de sous l'eau chaude et passe dans ma chambre. Si je sors ce soir, il faut que je fasse un effort vestimentairement parlant. J'ouvre mon dressing et regarde du bout des doigts chaque t-shirt et chaque chemise que je possède. Je ne connais pas le bar où Luna travaille, est ce que c'est un bar chic ou plutôt sobre. Est ce que je mise sur une chemise ou sur un simple t-shirt. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée, alors j'opte pour un jean slim noir, avec une chemise blanche et un blazer. J'enfile une paire de nike noire et retourne dans ma cuisine. Je me sers un deuxième verre de Vodka coca tout en me préparant un plat à manger quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je ne réfléchi pas et vais ouvrir, de toute façon c'est soit Luna soit Anya. Sachant qu'Anya m'a dit ne pas vouloir sortir et qu'elle revient rarement sur une décision, je mise sur la première. Il est un peu plus de 21h elle n'a pas encore commencer son service. Et en effet c'est Luna. Elle entre comme dans l'appartement sans même prendre le temps de me demander, elle sait qu'elle est ici comme chez elle.

Je la vois s'installer dans mon canapé avant d'enfin me jeter un coup d'œil, elle penche la tête et lâche un sifflement,

 ** _«Et bah ça alors, tu m'as dis que tu venais mais je pensais pas que tu venais pour draguer les filles du bar, t'es canon Lex je suis presque jalouse. Heureusement qu'on est plus ensemble, je t'aurai jamais laisser sortir comme ça !»_**

Je secoue la tête avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux, je sais très bien que Luna est toujours un peu possessive et quand elle me voit avec une autre fille elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon côté. Ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et pourtant je suis sûre que si un jour je proposais qu'on se remette ensemble elle accepterai sans réfléchir. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous soyons meilleures amies, elle sait tout de moi et je sais tout d'elle. Et c'est ce qui rend notre relation si unique.

Je lui propose un verre qu'elle accepte et je la regarde pendant qu'elle boit doucement.

C'est vrai que Luna est très jolie aussi, elle a cette façon de vous regarder d'une manière si intense et profonde, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers votre âme sans même vous connaître. Ses boucles brunes qui lui viennent de son père et de ses racines africaines encadrent son visage doux et encore quelque peu enfantin par moment. Elle doit sentir que je l'observe car je la vois relever les yeux de son verre et me fixer à son tour, je comprend pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, ses grands yeux verts me rappellent tout ce temps que l'on a passer ensemble et je me remémore nos plus tendres et anciens souvenirs. Elle me souris et se lève avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue,

« _-_ _ **Alors qu'est ce qui t'as décider à venir ce soir ?**_ Lance elle

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas j'avais envie de sortir …**_

 _ **\- Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?**_

 **-En fait,** je commence, _**j'ai eu un rdv avec une belle blonde aujourd'hui et elle et sa meilleure amie cherchaient un bar où aller ce soir, alors je lui ai parler du tiens ..**_

 _ **\- Donc tu viens dans l'espoir de la revoir et moi qui pensais que tu venais pour moi ..**_ ajoute elle en mimant un air outré

 _ **\- Mais non je viens principalement pour toi tu le sais**_

 ** _\- J'espère bien ! De toute façon je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble et puis tu pourrais me présenter sa meilleure amie comme ça_ **

_**\- Hum Luna je ne pense pas que sa meilleure amie soit intéressée par la gente féminine et puis si ça se trouve Clarke n'est pas intéressée non plus ..**_

 _ **\- Donc elle a un prénom hein ..**_ rigole elle

 _ **\- Tais toi,**_ je balance en rigolant à mon tour quelques secondes

 _ **\- T'as l'air bizarre t'es sûre que tout va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Moui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas**_

 _ **\- Leeeeex dis moi tout de suite ce qu'il y a !**_ me menace elle ** _»_**

J'hésite.

Luna connaît mon secret, c'est la seule personne qui le connaît d'ailleurs. Je lui ai dit quelques mois après le début de notre amitié. Au début elle ne me croyait pas et j'ai du lui montrer plusieurs fois l'étendu de mon don sur plusieurs personnes avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin me croire. Elle m'a toujours fait promettre de ne jamais l'utiliser sur elle. Chose que j'ai toujours respecté. Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ok je vais lui raconter. Je commence à lui parler de la rencontre avec les deux femmes de cet après-midi, je lui fait part de mon agacement envers la brune qui n'a fait que parler et gesticuler partout ce qui fait rire Luna avant de lui expliquer que j'ai voulu la calmer en tentant une supercherie mais que cela n'a pas marcher. J'enchaîne en lui disant que j'ai retenter le coup un peu plus tard et que, quand j'ai voulu essayer sur la blonde je me sentie très mal pendant quelques minutes.

Je remarque que Luna penche la tête sur le coté en souriant légèrement, c'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle est intriguée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

«- _**Alors,**_ elle commence **,** _ **ton pouvoir magique ne marche pas quand la blonde est près de toi ?**_ , elle devine

 _ **\- C'est pas un pouvoir magique**_ , je marmonne, _**mais je crois que c'est ça oui, enfin soit elle soit son amie, mais je penche plus pour elle parce que je te jure que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me collait un coup de batte de base-ball sur la tête quand j'ai essayer sur elle**_ !

 _ **\- C'est bizarre quand même. Et ça t'es jamais arrivé avant ? T'as essayer avec moi ? Vu que tu as jamais tester ton pouvoir,**_ je fronce les sourcils, elle se reprend presque instantanément, _**ton don ,pardon, sur moi,**_ elle hésite, _**tu l'as jamais tester sur moi hein ?**_ Je souris et répond par la négative, _**ok alors essaye sur moi peut-être que ça fera pareil !**_

 _ **\- Luna non je t'ai promis ..**_

 _ **\- Rho allez je t'autorise juste pour cette fois ! Je suis toute excitée, tu vas faire quoi ? Pas un truc qui fait mal hein et pas un truc humiliant,**_ elle croise les bras

 _ **\- Hum .. bon d'accord mais tu te rends compte que j'ai une chance sur deux pour ressentir la même douleur que tout à l'heure là ?**_

 _ **\- Pff allez au moins on sera fixer !**_

 _ **\- Ok ok ..»**_

Je me recule un peu, Luna me lance un grand sourire, on dirait une enfant à qui on a promis un bonbon.

Je ferme les yeux, je respire doucement, et les ouvre de nouveau en fixant ma meilleure amie qui se retrouve instantanément avec un doigt dans le nez. Je rigole ce qui fait reprendre conscience à Luna qui réalise où est son doigt et le retire précipitamment avant de m'incendier de tout les noms. Je la connais je sais qu'elle va essayer de me le faire regretter, je me lève rapidement et me mets à courir dans l'appartement en tentant d'éviter les coussins du canapé que la brune me jette dessus en hurlant

 _ **« ON AVAIT DIT PAS UN TRUC HUMILIANT LEXA WOODS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !»**_

Je rigole de plus belle en lui lançant un _**« Au moins on sait que c'est juste avec elle !»**_ mais je crois que cela ne me justifie pas assez car je vois Luna monter sur le canapé, prendre son élan et me sauter dessus pour me plaquer au sol. Je croise son regard, je pense que je l'ai vraiment énervée. Je souris en prenant un air désolé, je sais très bien qu'elle me pardonnera très vite. Elle plaque mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête et me lance un regard noir, puis elle lâche mes bras et descends ses mains le long de mes côtes où elle commence à me chatouiller.

Je hurle.

Elle sait que je déteste les chatouilles. Je tente de me débattre mais Luna appuies de toutes ses forces sur mon corps, m'empêchant de bouger en dessous d'elle. La torture dure au moins 10 bonnes minutes, quand elle me libère enfin j'ai les larmes aux yeux et elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est ça que j'aime avec Luna, on se connaît depuis 10 ans mais on a garder notre éternelle âme d'enfant, même à 25 ans. Elle se relève, me tire la langue et m'informe qu'elle aurait préférer que ça ne marche pas et que je subisse le même sort que cet après-midi. Je mime un visage outré, elle rigole de nouveau et m'informe qu'il faut qu'elle aille travailler.

Je regarde mon téléphone, 22h.

Je propose de l'accompagner et nous partons direction l'Arkadia.

Nous prenons le métro et marchons quelques minutes avant d'arriver au bar. Celui-ci vient d'ouvrir et pourtant je remarque déjà un peu de monde. Luna me prévient qu'elle file travailler et s'éclipse derrière le comptoir.

J'en profite pour trouver un siège et jette un coup d'œil à la clientèle, il y a quelques hommes et un peu plus de femmes mais pour autant aucune n'attire mon regard plus que ça. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas contraire, en effet je vois du coin de l'œil une très jolie rousse qui discute avec une autre femme à peine plus agée et pourtant elle ne cesse de me jeter des coups d'œil furtif, ce que ne semble pas remarquer son interlocuteur. Cela m'amuse, j'attrape mon verre et me dirige en direction de la rousse, qui, aussitôt qu'elle me vois me lever, se lève à son tour de sa chaise et laisse la jeune femme face à elle toute seule. Mais je ne m'arrête pas et passe devant elle sans la regarder, elle semble déçue et me regarde passer sans rien dire avant de s'asseoir de nouveau. Je lâche un petit rire discret, j'adore m'amuser avec les belles demoiselles.

Je retourne voir Luna au bar et commande un martini rouge que la brune s'empresse de me servir puis je me dirige de nouveau vers la rousse et lui offre le verre en souriant. Celle ci semble complètement déstabilisée, _**«Ton verre était vide»,**_ je lui dis. Elle regarde la fille en face d'elle et mime une grimace désolée avant d'attraper la main que je lui tend et de partir avec moi. Elle m'entraîne dehors et débute la conversation tout en sortant une cigarette d'un étui en cuir;

«- _**J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais venir,**_ me lance elle

 _ **\- Je n'allais pas venir,**_ je dis en la regardant dans les yeux, _**et puis je me suis dis qu'une si belle rousse ne pouvait pas rester en si mauvaise compagnie toute la soirée,**_ je désigne la fille désormais seule au bar,

 _ **\- Qui te dis que c'était une mauvaise compagnie,**_ demande elle doucement

 _ **\- Les regards que tu me lançais ?**_

 _ **\- Hum pas faux, mais,**_ elle hésite, _**c'est ma copine que j'ai laisser seule au bar du coup**_

 _ **\- Aouch, tu la trompe devant ses yeux et elle ne dit rien**_?

 _ **\- Je ne l'ai pas encore tromper,**_ continue elle dans un air de défi

 _ **\- Pas encore hum ?**_ De toute façon elle pourrait tromper sa copine que celle-ci ne le saurait même pas, je m'en occuperai personnellement en jouant avec ses pensées

 _ **\- Alors c'est quoi ton prénom dis moi ?**_

 _ **\- Je, euh, Clarke ?**_ J'ai conscience que je viens de dire n'importe quoi mais je viens de voir la blonde entrer dans le bar sans que celle ci ne me remarque

 _ **\- Clarke ? Enchantée moi c'est Cheryl**_

 _ **\- Non je m'appelle pas Clarke, attends je reviens,**_ je dis avant de m'enfuir dans le bâtiment où sont entrées les deux amies»

Je rentre dans le bar et cherche aussitôt la blonde du regard, je balaie la pièce remplie mais je ne la vois pas, je baisse la tête déçue et m'apprête à retourner voir la rousse avant d'entendre Luna;

« _ **Salut les filles,**_ _**je vous ai jamais vues ici ? Alors vous êtes plutôt du genre hétéro**_ _ **curieuse ou bien**_ **..»**

Je m'empresse d'atteindre le bar et sauve les deux amies en me glissant furtivement à côté de la brune _**«Luna s'il te plaît soit gentille»,**_ nous échangeons quelques mots et me sentant gênée face à la remarque de mon amie sur la blonde, je leur souhaite une bonne soirée et m'éclipse aussi discrètement que je suis arrivée. Je sens le regard de Clarke se poser sur moi, je ne me retourne pas, il faut que je résiste, elle a vraiment beaucoup d'effet sur moi alors que je ne la connais que depuis cet après-midi. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation, je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir absolument telle ou telle personne, je suis au contraire plutôt désinvolte, je ne m'attache jamais. Je n'ai que des relations d'un soir, jamais plus. Pas après Costia. Jamais.

Je trouve une chaise de libre au fond de la salle et m'installe en laissant vagabonder mon esprit. Après être sortie avec Luna, j'ai rencontrer une fille, une fille merveilleuse du doux nom de Costia Jones. Elle était belle comme la nuit. Elle avait des yeux bleus si sombre qu'on aurait pu se noyer dedans et une peau très pâle qui contrastait avec son regard, et son sourire .. son sourire était la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Elle adorait tresser ses longs cheveux noir comme le jais, elle savait que je la trouvais encore plus belle comme ça. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontrer, c'était en faisant visiter une maison à son père, un riche homme d'affaire travaillant pour, je l'appris plus tard, la mafia russe. Ils avaient visiter une grande maison en banlieue parisienne et je n'avais pas eu besoin d'utiliser mon don sur son père car la demeure leur avait tout de suite plu. Costia était revenue quelques jours plus tard récupérer un papier pour son père et c'est tout naturellement que je l'avais inviter à boire un verre.

Au début, nous sommes juste devenue amies, elle me parlait beaucoup de son travail, elle était institutrice en école maternelle, elle aimait beaucoup travailler avec les enfants, ils étaient son rayon de soleil. Elle était constamment effrayer à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père. Elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus à son sujet, mais je me doutais qu'il était lié à quelque chose de dangereux. Je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en inquiéter mais dès que je la voyais arriver avec les traits tirés, je savais que c'était lié à lui. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, elle ne disait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait, elle montrait toujours la meilleure facette d'elle même et c'est ce qui était si attachant. Et c'est comme ça que notre histoire commença.

Elle avait son travail et moi le miens, nous nous voyons les soirs et les week-ends quand je n'était pas trop prise par mon travail et tout était parfait. Elle ne parlait jamais de son père, sa mère était décédée lorsqu'elle était encore trop jeune pour se souvenir d'elle et elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur. C'était Costia, une jeune femme fragile et sans racine mais indépendante et sûre d'elle. Elle prenait soin de moi et acceptait ma relation avec Luna sans rechigner.

Jusqu'au jour ou tout bascula, elle m'avait dit de la rejoindre chez son père un samedi matin. Je m'étais donc rendu à pied jusqu'à sa maison et en frappant à la porte, j'entendis des cris de rage et ce qu'il me semblait être des coups dans le mur. En poussant la porte d'entrée, ce que je vis me terrifia, la tête de Costia était attachée au mur du salon. Pas de corps, non, juste la tête. Sans réfléchir, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et ne revint jamais. J'appris plus tard dans le journal que tout était question de règlement de compte entre le clan russe des Azgeda et le clan de son père, les Trikru.

Je secoue la tête, me remémorer d'aussi douloureux souvenirs n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire ce soir. Je me lève de ma chaise et jette un coup d'œil dans la salle. La blonde et son amie sont entrain de danser, la musique s'arrête et la brune se dirige vers les toilettes tandis que son amie part vers le bar. Je décide de la suivre. Elle essaye de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir et s'y accoude en appelant un barmaid, elle tente une fois puis une seconde et réalisant que personne ne l'entend elle commence à partir. C'est le moment que je choisi pour me rapprocher et poser une main sur son épaule. _**«LUNA !»**_ , j'appelle, la blonde se retourne et me souris timidement, elle attrape le verre que mon amie lui tend et je décide d'entamer la conversation. Elle est vraiment très jolie dans cette robe rouge, chose que je m'empresse de lui faire remarquer. Elle rougis et je sens qu'elle essaie de le cacher avant de me répondre que je suis plutôt pas mal non plus. Je lâche un petit rire nerveux. Elle est adorable.

J'entends la chanson I want to know what love is de Foreigner qui commence et lui propose de danser, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, ma mère l'écoutait en boucle quand j'étais petite. Je tiens cette passion pour la musique d'elle et mon père, je me souviens qu'ils avaient énormément de vinyles et de disques et nous avons toujours écouter de la musique, principalement du rock.

Elle accepte, j'attrape donc sa main avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Je pose ma main sur sa taille et l'enveloppe dans une légère étreinte, elle se laisse faire et se laisse bercer au fil de la chanson. Je sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule et au loin j'aperçois son amie qui sort des toilettes, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et lève les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête en souriant. Puis elle lève ses deux pouces en l'air en sautillant sur place. Je rigole ce qui fait relever la tête de la blonde qui me fixe avec un air d'incompréhension. Je lâche sa taille et la fait tourner face à son amie qui en profite pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Puis je sens une bouteille en verre s'écraser sur le haut de mon crâne et tout devient flou.

 **Alors verdict ? Cette petite apparition de Cheryl ? Et d'après vous avec qui était elle au bar ? (Je dis ça, si ça se trouve personne regarde Riverdale ici xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Et puis bonne année blablabla je suis pas trop dans le délire mais je vous le dit quand même xD

Bon, aujourd'hui encore un petit personnage de Riverdale qui fait son apparition (Bravo AIDEN Kom TRIKRU et DroDrov vous avez deviné qui c'est :p mais je vous laisse quand même découvrir !) et puis j'en ai profiter pour mettre un autre personnage d'une autre série que je regarde, je vous spoile pas, on en reparle à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **Amy** , oui Vans la marque préférée de Clarke mais comme je l'ai préciser au début de la fiction ou dans ma description je sais plus (lol) beaucoup de chose sont inspirée de ma vie et oui je suis fan de Vans du coup, je dois en avoir une dizaine de paires xD

 **DroDroV** je me suis jamais pris de bouteille sur le crâne mais ouais ça doit faire mal xD (ps: oui j'ai changer de pseudo je suis assez indécise mdr mais Niylah est un personnage que j'aime bien et j'aime énormément ce prénom donc voila aha)

 **Manoukette** merci pour ton gentil commentaire, (constructif qui plus est !) ça fait super plaisir que ça te plaise j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Limoneade** Cheryl est toujours une peste mais la bouteille ne vient pas d'elle, chut je dis plus rien :p

 **Edas44** Don't Worry je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

 **Jenn** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)

Ps: Désolée si je vous mets tout les remerciements au début mais je tiens vraiment à la faire parce que ça fait super plaisir de voir tout vos retours !

Re ps: J'ai craquer j'ai recommencer The 100 et ça fait troooop bizarre de les revoir au tout début avec une Octavia toute innocente alors que maintenant elle est plus la même *pleure* bref, je spoile pas ceux qui n'ont pas fini :p

Bonne lecture :)

CHAPITRE 6: POV CLARKE

Lexa me propose de danser, j'hésite une demie seconde et accepte. Après tout on a dit qu'on était là pour s'amuser non ? Et puis Octavia est partie aux toilettes, ça me laisse quelques minutes.

Elle me tend une main que j'attrape et la suis sur la piste de danse. Je sens qu'elle pose doucement une main sur ma taille. Je me laisse faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle ne tentera rien de bizarre sans mon accord.

Nous restons quelques minutes à danser sur le rythme de la chanson, je me surprend même à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je me sens comme en sécurité dans ses bras et une étrange sensation de bien être m'envahit. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de ce sentiment, avant d'être secoué par son rire, elle me regarde et voyant que je ne comprend pas la situation, elle lâche ma taille et me fait tourner sur moi même afin que je me retrouve face à une Octavia qui baisse les bras d'un seul coup comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que j'entends un bruit de verre qui se brise et sens le corps de Lexa se tendre dans mon dos avant de perdre l'équilibre. Je la rattrape de justesse et me retrouve face à une jeune femme métisse de taille moyenne avec à ses côtés, une jolie rousse en panique. La metisse lache les restes de bouteille brisée qui se trouve encore dans sa main et fixe Lexa d'un œil mauvais avant de s'approcher de nouveau et de lever le poing vers la brune. Je la stop en m'interposant devant sans réfléchir prête à recevoir le coup de poing à sa place, je ferme les yeux mais rien ne vient;

«- _**Casse toi de là Blondie, t'es pas dans l'histoire,**_ me lance la métisse en sifflant

 _ **\- Mais de quelle histoire tu parles ?**_ Je lance

 _ **\- Ta copine a essayer de me piquer MA copine tout à l'heure,**_ je penche la tête, je ne comprends pas, _**Oh t'es pas au courant ? T'étais pt'être pas encore arrivée hein,**_ ajoute elle en pointant la brune du doigt

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma copine,**_ je répond de but en blanc

 _ **\- Ah donc t'es juste une pouffiasse de plus sur la liste si je comprends bien ?**_

 _ **\- Mais pour qui tu te prends au juste toi ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas foutue de surveiller ta copine. C'est pas parce qu'elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge que t'es obligée de frapper les gens comme ça !**_

 _ **\- Tu me cherches Blondie ? C'est ça ? Tu veux te battre ?**_ Balance elle en se rapprochant de mon visage. Elle empeste l'alcool, c'est peine perdue pour la raisonner.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que j'aperçois un videur me passer devant et attraper la métisse par la bras en l'entraînant dehors. Je me retourne alors vers la brune et remarque qu'elle arbore un grand sourire. Je secoue la tête, comment peut elle sourire alors qu'elle s'est pris une bouteille sur la tête ? Je l'attrape par le bras et l'éloigne de la piste de danse quand la barmaid arrive comme une furie vers nous.

Elle assoit son amie sur une chaise et la regarde sous toutes les coutures. Lexa a une plaie ouverte au sommet du crâne et celle-ci commence vraiment à saigner tachant sa chemise blanche par endroit. Luna regarde autour d'elle, il y a pas mal de monde dans le bar et personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Je vois un autre barmaid s'approcher et demander à Luna de revenir car il commence à être débordé. Elle proteste rapidement et sous le regard insistant de son collègue me demande si je peux conduire Lexa aux urgences pour recoudre la plaie. J'accepte sans réfléchir mais la brune proteste en disant que ce n'est rien, alors la barmaid attrape le visage de son amie et lui lance un regard noir _**«Tu vas aller aux urgences et fissa Lexa Woods, sinon je te recoud moi même sur place et ce sera pas la même chose !»**_

La brune soupire et accepte non sans grogner quelques insultes à l'égard de son amie. Je cherche Octavia du regard et remarque qu'elle est à côté de moi depuis le début. J'étais tellement absorbée par la blessée que je n'avais même pas vue ma meilleure amie. Elle attrape un bras de la brune et moi l'autre et nous sortons du bar direction le métro le plus proche. Nous partons directement aux urgences, par chance ce n'est pas très loin. Je remarque que la brune me lance des petits coups d'œil furtifs par moment, je ne sais pas si elle semble paniquée ou perdue. Je lui souris légèrement pour la rassurer en lui disant qu'on arrive bientôt.

Je marche aussi vite que possible en surveillant que Lexa ne perde pas connaissance. Nous entrons dans le hall de l'hôpital, je cherche un médecin ou un infirmier et attrape le premier venu en lui expliquant la situation. Il examine Lexa puis l'emmène dans une petite salle pour s'occuper d'elle, j'essaie de les suivre mais il nous demande de rester en salle d'attente en précisant que ne sera pas long.

Je soupire de soulagement avant de retrouver Octavia assise sur un fauteuil roulant, je vais pour lui dire de se lever mais je suis devancée par un infirmier qui la sermonne en lui disant que les fauteuils roulants sont réservés aux personnes blessées. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant d'envoyer balader le jeune homme puis elle revient vers moi en titubant légèrement. Comment a elle fait pour tenir sur ses jambes depuis le bar ?

«- _**Mais quel connard celui là,**_ elle balance suffisamment fort pour que les gens autour nous regardent

 _ **\- O, on est dans un hôpital, parle moins fort,**_ je lui intime

 _ **\- M'en fout je m'amusais bien moi, pourquoi on est ici alors qu'on la connaît même pas déjà ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais pas,**_ j'hausse les épaules, _**elle avait personne c'était la moindre des choses**_

 _ **\- Ouais ou alors c'est juste que tu la trouve à ton goût et que tu voulais rester avec elle,**_ elle tire la langue

 _ **\- Dis pas de bêtises, elle saignait j'allais pas la laisser se vider de son sang**_

 _ **\- Elle va pas se vider de son sang c'est juste un tout petit bobo de rien du tout,**_ elle montre son pouce et son index en y laissant un tout petit écart

 _ **\- Bon et bien on dirait que tout est bon pour votre amie,**_ je me retourne et fait face à l'infirmier de tout à l'heure en compagnie de Lexa

 _ **\- Oh, super alors, rien de grave ?**_ Je demande

 _ **\- Juste 6 points de suture, la cicatrice ne se verra presque pas**_

 _ **\- Waaa super monsieur le super héro du nom de … ?**_ demande Octavia en se tenant contre le mur

 _ **\- Lincoln,**_ il sourit, _**bon Mesdames j'ai du travail je vous laisse régler tout l'administratif à l'accueil, bonne fin de soirée**_ _**ou matinée ,**_ il termine dans un clin d'œil avant de faire demi tour

 _ **\- Claaaaarke,**_ Octavia s'agrippe à mon bras, _**tu trouves pas qu'il était genre .. super trop canon de ouf ?**_ Elle demande en suivant l'infirmier du regard

 _ **\- Oui il était plutôt mignon,**_ je confirme, avant de suivre Lexa à l'accueil»

Nous rattrapons Lexa qui se dirige vers l'accueil de l'hôpital pour signer des papiers et nous sortons.

Ma meilleure amie s'agrippe à moi en continuant de parler Monsieur super-héro tandis que l'autre brune marche à mes côtés sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour entamer la conversation alors je lui demande où est ce qu'elle habite et si elle veut qu'on la dépose, elle me répond qu'elle n'est plus très loin de chez elle et ajoute que je peux rentrer chez moi si je le veux. En voyant qu'Octavia s'endort à mon bras, elle ajoute que ce serait finalement peut être plus prudent de rester dormir chez elle quelques heures le temps que ma meilleure amie décuve. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon amie qui marche de moins en moins droit et accepte sa proposition. _**Après tout c'est juste pour se reposer. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la maison d'un agent immobilier ?**_

Après quelques stations de métro et plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin devant l'appartement de la brune. Celle-ci ouvre la porte et une douce odeur vanillée se fait sentir, je baisse les yeux et remarque une petite boule de poils grises qui se frotte à ma jambe _**«salut toi»**_ , je murmure. Le chaton ne reste pas longtemps près de moi et cours vers sa maîtresse en miaulant.

 _ **«J'ai une chambre d'amis si vous voulez, je pense que ton amie a besoin de dormir, je vais me changer et je vais me prendre un café, tu en veux un ?»,**_ propose Lexa. J'acquiesce et suis la jeune femme qui me dirige vers la chambre, elle ouvre la porte et me montre le lit en me disant que je peux faire comme chez moi avant de sortir de la pièce. Je dépose doucement Octavia sur le lit en lui enlevant sa robe et remets la couverture sur elle. Elle s'endort instantanément.

Je reste assise quelques minutes sur le bord du lit en détaillant la pièce. Elle est plutôt simple, pas trop chargée en décoration avec seulement quelques cadres, il y a un lit et une commode ainsi qu'une porte donnant probablement sur une salle de bain. Je pense que je devrais jeter un coup d'œil au miroir pour voir à quoi je ressemble. Je me lève du lit et rejoins la porte qui donne bel et bien sur une salle de bain, j'allume la lumière et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Je devrais dormir aussi, j'ai les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille, en plus de ça j'ai quelques goûtes de sang sur ma robe, Octavia va me tuer c'est sur. Je froisse le tissus rouge du mieux que je peux, me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et lisse légèrement mes cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce.

J'hésite quelques instants puis me décide à rejoindre Lexa au salon. J'éteins la lumière et me dirige directement vers la pièce principale. Celle-ci est plutôt grande et moderne, elle ressemble un peu à mon appartement, en effet il y a une grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon avec une vue imprenable sur la tour eiffel, il est bien agencé et je remarque tout de suite plusieurs cadres photos accrochés au mur, je laisse mon regard vagabonder dessus en essayant de retrouver Lexa sur les photos. Je remarque que la brune n'a presque pas changé, elle a toujours eu de longues boucles brunes et des yeux verts pétillants. Je vois aussi un jeune homme, probablement son frère à en juger par la ressemblance avec Lexa, il a de grands yeux verts aussi et des cheveux blonds mi-longs retombant sur son visage, à côté d'eux se trouve une femme, sa mère je suppose, elle a des cheveux bruns comme sa fille, ils sont attachés en, je pense, un chignon et son regard, contrairement à celui de sa fille, est d'un bleu très clair. Elle tient la main d'un homme du même âge qu'elle, le père de Lexa sûrement. L'homme est très grand et très mince avec la peau un petit peu plus foncé que sa femme, il a de court cheveux gris en brosse et un regard très doux, le même regard que ses enfants, d'un vert perçant. Il arbore une légère barbe de quelques jours et un sourire rayonnant. Ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer, on dirait presque une photo d'un magazine tellement tout semble parfait.

Je reste quelques minutes à observer chaque photo et continue mon chemin dans la pièce, plusieurs vinyles sont déposés sur un meuble, elle a de bons goûts en matière de musique, et juste à côté je remarque des centaines de dvd de toute sorte. J'en attrape quelques uns, The Walking Dead, Riverdale, Lucifer, Bates Motel, Stranger Things, apparemment elle aime les séries, mais celui qui retient mon attention est un coffret de la série The L word. Je le repose discrètement quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos _**«J'aime bien cette série, elle est ancienne mais j'aime bien la regarder de temps en temps»,**_ je sursaute et rougis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si rapide. Je me retourne, elle me tend une tasse et je remarque qu'elle a attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle a aussi opté pour un short et un débardeur laissant apparaître des bras musclés et tatoués. Je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur ses bras et remarque qu'elle a un tatouage de loup sur l'avant bras, je remarque son autre bras remplis de dessins en tout genre qui semblent retracer une histoire, j'adore les tatouages, je me demande ce qu'ils représentent pour elle. Je me mord la lèvre, c'est vraiment compliqué de rester normale face à une si belle femme. Je regarde son visage et surtout sa plaie au niveau du front, ce qu'elle semble remarquer, _**«C'est pas si grave, ça fait presque plus mal»,**_ elle désigne le canapé et m'invite à m'asseoir,

«- _**Merci de m'avoir accompagné à l'hôpital**_ , dit elle en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le miens

 _ **\- Je t'en pris, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça. D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette histoire avec cette fille ?**_

 _ **\- Hum**_ , elle semble hésiter, _**disons qu'il y avait cette fille, la rousse, elle me jetait des coups d'œil alors je lui ai payer un verre et j'ai appris qu'après qu'elle était avec sa petite amie**_

 _ **\- Donc, elle a abandonner sa copine pour venir avec toi ?**_

 _ **\- Ouep c'est ça,**_ elle sourit, _**mais ça je le savais pas je t'assure,**_ elle ajoute plus vite comme pour se défendre

 _ **\- Une vraie tombeuse hein .. Je te crois, pas la peine de te justifier**_

 _ **\- Oh et désolée pour Luna, elle .. elle a tendance à souvent me charrier, surtout devant les autres ..**_

 _ **\- Je vois ça, on se connaît à peine et tu lui as déjà parler de moi ?**_ Je demande

 _ **\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai simplement dit que tu avais visité un appartement avec ton amie et que tu me plaisait bien,**_ elle termine en se passant une main derrière la nuque

 _ **\- Mais je ne crois rien du tout Mlle Woods,**_ je réponds doucement avec un petit sourire

 _ **\- Est ce que ce serait trop rapide pour te proposer un rdv ? Pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi ?**_ Elle tente

 _ **\- Un rdv ? Je crois que j'ai déjà trouver un appartement,**_ je la taquine

 _ **\- Non je, euh un rdv, enfin tu vois, un verre, un café, ce que tu veux**_

 _ **\- Est ce qu'on bois pas déjà un café ?**_ Je continue pour l'embêter

 _ **\- Est ce que,**_ elle commence en plongeant de nouveau son regard en moi, _**tu joues avec moi ?**_

\- _**Je n'oserai pas ! Sérieusement, je pense que je peux trouver un moment à t'accorder éventuellement. Demain je dois passer déposer mes affaires au bureau, et vendredi je pensais aller acheter quelques meubles avec Octavia, mais samedi pourquoi pas oui**_

 _ **\- Au bureau ?**_

 _ **\- Gardez votre question pour notre rendez-vous Mlle Woods**_

 _ **\- Alors, dis moi ce que représente ce loup sur ton bras,**_ demande elle subitement en attrapant mon poignet

 _ **\- Samedi,**_ je termine avec un clin d'œil en me levant du canapé»

Lexa me fixe d'un air presque déçue, elle est enfoncée dans son canapé et continue de me suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus me voir. Je retrouve la chambre où j'ai laissé Octavia une demie heure plus tôt et remarque qu'elle est toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Finalement je pense que nous allons devoir rester beaucoup plus que quelques heures car elle a l'air vraiment plonger en plein sommeil profond. Dommage que cette soirée ce soit finie si rapidement, on s'amusait bien et en même temps je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi mais je suis contente d'être ici et de découvrir un peu l'univers de l'agent immobilier. C'est étrange car je ne la connaît que depuis aujourd'hui mais je me sens comme aimanté par la jeune femme. Il faut avouer qu'elle a un charme fou avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son regard de braise. Je soupire doucement, _**qu'est ce que je raconte ?**_ Elle nous a proposer de dormir ici par politesse rien de plus et ce rdv c'est sûrement pour me remercier ou simplement faire connaissance. Elle est bien trop jolie pour s'intéresser à moi et puis c'est juste l'agent immobilier qui nous a fait visiter notre appartement, rien de plus.

Je m'approche du lit et passe ma robe par dessus ma tête, je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi mais je ne vais pas dormir en robe et puis O m'a déjà vu en sous-vêtement, ce ne serait pas une première. Je lève la couverture et me glisse en dessous. La chaleur des draps m'envahis et je m'endors rapidement non sans penser à la brune probablement dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je suis réveillée par une voix rauque et un bras sur mon visage, je m'étire doucement avant de faire face à ma meilleure amie qui semble complètement perdue. Elle me demande du regard où on est et je réalise soudain que nous sommes chez Lexa. J'attrape mon téléphone et regarde l'heure, 10h. Merde, merde, merde pourquoi Lexa ne nous a pas réveiller ? On ne devait rester que quelques heures à la base. Je pousse Octavia du lit, en lui intimant de se préparer pour partir. Elle tends la main hors du lit pour attraper son vêtement en râlant que c'est injuste et qu'elle ne boira plus jamais de sa vie. Je rigole doucement, elle me dit ça à chaque fois. Je la laisse s'habituer à sa gueule de bois doucement et m'habille rapidement avant de me faufiler hors de la pièce à la recherche de la brune. Je regarde dans le salon mais je ne vois personne, je fais le tour de l'appartement en toquant à chaque porte dans l'espoir qu'une voix me réponde mais rien. Je fais demi tour et retourne au point de départ, dans le salon. Sur le meuble où j'ai observé les photos de famille hier je remarque un papier blanc, à l'effigie de son agence immobilière, avec une légère écriture à l'encre noire,

 _ **«Agence Immobilière Woods and co**_

 _ **Hey, je sais qu'on avait dit quelques heures mais vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas oser vous réveiller. Si vous voulez du café, la machine est dans la cuisine et le café est ranger dans une boîte à côté. Si vous avez faim, le frigo est à votre disposition. J'ai laisser mon double de clef à côté et comme je n'ai pas de boîte à lettres tu seras obligée de me la déposer à l'agence. Enfin si tu as le temps. Sinon on se voit samedi.**_

 _ **Lexa Woods**_

 _ **0602040508»**_

Je secoue la tête. Qui ferai ça sérieusement ? Personne ne laisse son appartement à des inconnus et surtout personne ne laisse le double des clefs. Elle est folle. Vraiment.

Je relis la dernière ligne, est ce que j'ai vraiment accepter un rdv avec elle ? Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi, je la connais à peine ! Je remarque le numéro de téléphone en bas de la page, je sors mon téléphone pour la réprimander de nous laisser seule chez elle et me retiens. Après tout, autant lui dire de vive voix quand je lui rendrais ses clefs.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Octavia arriver en baillant et toujours en maugréant qu'elle ne boira plus jamais. Elle remarque le papier que je tiens dans la main et me demande ce que c'est, je lui tend, elle le lit rapidement et s'exclame qu'elle a super faim et qu'un bon café lui ferait du bien avant de courir vers la cuisine adjacente au salon. Je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas chez nous et je me dis que si Lexa nous l'a proposé, autant en profiter.

Je retrouve Octavia dans la cuisine qui semble parfaitement à son aise et nous prépare un café et des toasts qu'elle a trouver dans un placard. Elle me demande pourquoi on est pas rentrer à la maison alors je lui explique que Lexa, en voyant son état, a préféré qu'on se repose ici et puis je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de retrouver le chemin de la maison toute seule. Et avec une Octavia ivre c'était peine perdue pour qu'elle m'aide.

Nous rentrons à la maison, prenons une douche pour effacer les souvenirs de la veille et Octavia me propose de passer au bureau de ma mère pour poser mes affaires. Je lui intime que je dois d'abord rendre les clefs à Lexa et qu'ensuite que je la retrouve la bas rapidement. Elle acquiesce et me dépose en voiture devant le bureau, ne voulant pas la faire attendre, je lui dis que je la rejoindrai en métro.

J'entre dans l'agence et remarque que la jeune femme du nom de Anya a troquer son tailleurs pour une tenue plus classique, en effet elle porte aujourd'hui une pantalon en toile de couleur clair et une chemise dans les mêmes ton. Elle me sourit et me demande si je souhaite quelque chose en particulier, _**«Je viens voir Mlle Woods, enfin pas vous, l'autre woods »**_ je répond en rougissant légèrement. Évidemment qu'elle a compris que je parlais de Lexa et pas d'elle, quelle idiote je suis.

Elle me sourit encore et me répond que Lexa est avec un client à l'extérieur mais qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle me demande si c'est important et au moment où je m'apprête à lui répondre que je repasserai plus tard, j'entends une voix que je connais déjà, _**«Anya comment se fait il que .. Oh Clarke, comment vas tu ? Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Tu veux venir dans mon bureau ? Anya je reviens »**_

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle a parlé tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à suivre toutes les questions, elle passe devant moi et ce qui me surprend c'est de constater qu'elle n'est pas habiller de la même façon qu'hier. Vraiment pas de la même façon. Son style décontracté a été troqué contre un style beaucoup plus strict. Je me demande si la tenue est à elle ou si elle est à sa collègue Anya. En effet elle arbore une jupe grise arrivant aux genoux montrant de longues jambes finalement musclées ainsi qu'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître un décolleté et par dessus elle a une veste de la même couleur que la jupe. Je relève les yeux au moment où nous entrons dans le bureau et elle semble avoir remarqué mon regard car elle fait une grimace en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil,

 _ **«- Je sais cette tenue est ridicule**_ , commence elle

 _ **Je ne dirai pas ridicule, je dirai plutôt que ça change. Est ce que tu t'habille différemment un jour sur deux ?**_ Je demande en plongeant mon regard dans le sien

 _ **\- Disons plutôt que mon père veut que je fasse un effort sur ma tenue quand j'ai des gros clients**_

 _ **\- C'est .. différent,**_ je souffle, _**mais ce n'est pas plus désagréable à regarder,**_ je murmure pour moi même

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui t'emmène Clarke ?**_

 _ **\- Je viens te rendre tes clefs,**_ je répond en déposant le trousseau sur le bureau

 _ **\- Oh .. oui les clefs j'avais oublié, trop de choses à penser aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes servies ? Tout s'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **\- Est ce que tu laisse souvent tes clefs à des inconnus ?**_

 _ **\- Inconnus je dirai pas ça, on se connaît maintenant et puis si tu me vole quoi que ce soit je te rappel que j'ai ton adresse, ton numéro ainsi que celui de ton amie,**_ ajoute elle avec un clin d'œil

 _ **\- En effet, dis plutôt que tu voulais me revoir plus tôt que prévu hum**_

 _ **\- Oups .. Touché ?**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes infernale mademoiselle Woods ..**_

 _ **\- On ne se connaît pas suffisamment pour que vous ayez un jugement si hâtif Mlle Griffin**_

 _ **\- Nous verrons cela samedi alors .. je vais te laisser je dois encore passer au bureau et j'ai promis à Octavia d'être de retour rapidement**_

 _ **\- Bien Mlle Griffin, alors on se dit à samedi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ..**_ je m'apprête à partir

 _ **\- Clarke ! Je passerai te chercher chez toi à 20h»**_

Me revoilà à sortir de cette agence avec encore mes pensées tournées vers la Woods. Comment est ce possible de passer autant de temps à penser à une seule et même personne ?

Je regarde ma montre, le temps passe et je dois me dépêcher de retrouver Octavia au cabinet.

Même si en soit j'y vais simplement pour déposer mes affaires et rencontrer mes nouveaux collègues.

Je suis le GPS de mon téléphone portable et arrive au cabinet une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je suis face au bâtiment et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de cabinet. Ou peut être que si connaissant ma mère et ses goûts. En effet, le bâtiment qui me fait face est une simple petite maison ancienne avec une plaque de métal doré à côté de la porte, dessus je remarque les inscriptions, _**"Cabinet du Dr Abigail Griffin, Dr Éric Jackson, Dr Niylah Harmon, Dr Octavia Blake et Dr Clarke Griffin"**_

Ma mère a déjà inscrit nos noms sur la plaque. Elle ne perd jamais de temps, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Je souris. Elle est vraiment incorrigible. Je pousse la porte et contrairement à mes attentes, l'intérieur est beaucoup plus moderne que la façade le laisse penser. Il y a un grand couloir avec un comptoir ou se cache une jeune femme qui s'avère être l'assistante de ma mère, je le sais car celle ci m'a souvent parlé d'une certaine Ella Lopez et c'est le nom que je vois inscrit sur une petite pancarte sur le bureau.

La jeune femme relève les yeux de son ordinateur et m'accueille avec un grand sourire avant de se lever, de faire le tour de son bureau et de me faire un énorme câlin. Je suis quelque peu surprise et esquisse un geste de recul par réflexe. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se présente comme étant la réceptionniste et m'explique qu'elle est là quelques jours dans la semaines en plus de faire des études pour entrer dans la police scientifique, puis elle continue en me disant que ma mère lui a beaucoup parlé de moi et qu'elle attendait de me rencontrer avec impatience.

Décidément ma mère aime s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Cette fille a l'air un peu excentrique mais je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Je termine les présentations avec Ella et lui demande où se trouve mon bureau. Elle m'indique le fond du couloir à droite et je m'empresse de rejoindre la pièce. Je suis la direction indiquée et me retrouve dans une grande pièce avec divers fauteuils. Il n'y a personne. Je continue mon chemin et vois plusieurs portes dont une avec le nom D'Octavia et une autre en face avec le miens.

J'entre dans la pièce et je vois un simple bureau en bois blanc ainsi qu'un fauteuil en tissus et de l'autre côté de la pièce il y a une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé et deux autres fauteuils. Le long du mur se trouve une commode, dans le premier tiroir je trouve quelques dossiers sur des patients et dans les autres tiroirs ce sont des jouets pour enfants et des puzzles. Je m'apprête à déposer les quelques affaires que j'ai apporté quand j'entends toquer à la porte. J'ouvre la porte et découvre une grande femme à la chevelure blonde tressée avec un petit sourire, elle me tend la main et se présente comme étant Niylah Harmon. Elle me souhaite la bienvenue et me montre son bureau un peu plus loin en précisant que si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit elle sera là. Elle plonge son regard vert dans le miens et dépose une bise sur ma joue avant de faire demi tour.

Si tous mes collègues sont aussi gentils que Niylah et Ella, ça promets une bonne ambiance et ça me rassure. Je termine de ranger mes affaires et retrouve Octavia dans son bureau. Elle termine rapidement et nous rentrons à la maison afin de finir de ranger nos affaires.

Il est prévu que nous achetions quelques meubles demain alors il faut que tout soit un minimum rangé.

Même si le salon est déjà quelques peu meublé, Octavia est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que nous aimerions tout de même apporter notre touche personnelle. C'est pourquoi avec l'argent que nous avons mis de côté nous décidons d'acheter quelques meubles en plus ainsi qu'une télé pour regarder tous nos films car avec ma meilleure amie nous sommes fan de séries et sans télévision cela risque d'être un petit peu compliqué.

Après plusieurs heures dans les magasins nous avons finalement opté pour un grand meuble blanc à mettre dans le salon, un grand meuble télé avec plusieurs rangement pour nos DVD, quelques cadres pour mettre nos photos de famille et puis aussi un lien chacune et quelques affaires pour la salle de bain. Je pense que nous compléterons la décoration au fur et à mesure mais pour le moment notre appartement me plaît bien et je me sens déjà comme chez moi. J'ai hâte que ma mère puisse le visiter.

J'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie.

Et voila, alors qu'en pensez vous ? Petite apparition d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup je nomme Ella Lopez dans la série Lucifer (très bonne série d'ailleurs si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil elle est sur Netflix)

Petite apparition également de Niylah, personnage que j'apprécie dans The 100 :)

Et puis Toni elle est pas très contente qu'on touche à Cheryl hein xD (j'aime trop ce couple dans Riverdale elles sont trop mimis !)

Ps: le numéro de Lexa est une suite de chiffre pris au hasard j'espère qu'il est à personne lol

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Heureuse de vous voir toujours présents avec moi, merci pour vos reviews, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 avec deux nouveaux personnages d'une série autre que les 100. Je vous laisse découvrir :)**

 **L'histoire se déroule petit à petit, je prends mon temps je ne veux pas intégrer tout les personnages d'un coup, car oui il y aura d'autres personnages aha !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 7 : POV LEXA

 **Samedi soir, 18h**

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre depuis au moins 30 bonnes minutes, est ce que je stress ? Non je ne dirai pas ça comme ça, simplement je n'ai pas eu de rencard depuis plusieurs années. Je n'aime pas les rencards, une fois sur deux la conversation est vide et on ne sais plus quoi se dire au bout d'une heure. Non, rien de vaut un plan d'un soir. Au moins chacun sait ce qu'il veut, c'est clair net et précis et pas besoin de se revoir le lendemain. Et puis déjà comment vais-je m'habiller ? Je regarde de nouveau dans mon dressing, chose que j'ai déjà fait une dizaine de fois, mais je ne trouve rien qui me plaît. J'ai dis à Luna que je voulais faire les magasins cet après-midi pour me trouver une tenue mais madame a insister sur le fait que j'avais déjà tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Bon, d'accord sur ce point là elle a raison.

J'ai des centaines de vêtements, j'adore la mode, j'aime avoir l'embarra du choix c'est pour cela que j'ai une pièce entière consacrée à mes vêtements, il y a un coin pour les t-shirt, de toute sortes et couleurs différentes, un coin pour les chemises, simples, colorées ou à carreaux, un coin pour les jeans, bleus, noirs, gris, bordeaux et surtout mon coin préféré, le coin des chaussures. Je suis une grande fan des Nike, j'en ai des dizaines de paires, j'ai aussi des Vans ou des Adidas ainsi que des bottines, des Docs Marteens ou des Puma. Je collectionne les chaussures, c'est plus fort que moi quand je vois une paire qui me plaît il me la faut et puis ce n'est pas comme ci je n'avais pas les moyens de me faire plaisir. Et de toute façon il faut bien assortir une paire à chaque tenue.

Je hausse les épaules défaitiste, il me reste encore 2h pour trouver une tenue, je pense que ça me laisse du temps. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil avant d'opter pour une chemise noire surmontée d'un nœud papillon bordeaux. Je choisi avec, un jean noir et des Vans bordeaux également parce que oui, j'aime donner une touche de fun à ma tenue, c'est mon petit truc à moi. Si je m'habille bien je vais toujours trouver une paire de chaussure pour me démarquer. Je me regarde dans le miroir, bon la tenue c'est fait, maintenant qu'est ce que je fais avec mes cheveux ? Attachés, détachés ? Chignon ? Nattes ? Rhaaa pourquoi je me suis embarquée là dedans sérieusement ? Je décide de les laisser retomber sur mes épaules, je ne me prends pas la tête c'est très bien comme ça. Quand à ma veste, ce sera une veste de costume noire, il fait encore bon dehors à cette période de l'année, ça suffira.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce rdv est si important ? Est ce que c'est le cas ? Je ne pense pas, j'ai proposer ça sur un coup de tête, sur le moment quand j'ai vu cette blonde assise face à moi dans mon canapé j'ai eu comme une envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Et puis le fait qu'elle puisse résister à mon don m'ennuie, enfin je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ça m'ennuie. Non pas que je veuille contrôler ses pensées mais c'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit la seule personne à me faire cet effet. Pourquoi mon don ne marche il pas en sa présence ?

Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil parce que je suis la seule de ma famille à posséder ce don. J'en ai parler à mes parents lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Pendant longtemps j'ai eu peur qu'ils me rejettent mais il n'en fût rien et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils m'ont directement cru, comme s'ils savaient depuis le début. Mais comment pourraient ils savoir si je suis la seule dans ce cas. J'ai demander à mes grands-parents s'ils savaient quoi que ce soit à ce propos mais ils ne savaient rien non plus qui puisse m'aider.

J'ai fais des recherches sur internet, j'ai lu des témoignages mais tous n'étaient qu'inventions ou mensonges. Alors je me suis confrontée à l'idée que je devrais apprendre à vivre et découvrir mon don seule. Heureusement que cela n'interfère pas sur ma santé mentale ou que ça ne me gène pas dans la vie de tout les jours. Parce que si je veux je peux très bien le mettre de côté et faire comme si je n'avais aucun don. Remarque je préfère ça plutôt que lire dans les pensées, ça doit être horrible si on y pense d'entendre tout ce que tout le monde dit.

Et puis d'ailleurs comment j'ai su que j'avais ce don ? Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est à cause de mon frère Aden, je souris en y repensant, je me souviens que quand il est né j'étais quelque peu jalouse de lui. Parce que c'était le petit dernier il avait droit à tout et ça m'énervait et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je suis née avec ce don, seulement plus jeune je n'avais pas conscience des actes, je me disais que ce qui arrivait était normal. J'ai donc pour ainsi dire, découvert mon don à la naissance de mon frère, au début tout était plus ou moins normal, mais plus il grandissait plus j'étais jalouse de lui et chaque fois que j'étais triste ou énervée contre lui, je pensais que je voulais qu'il perde son doudou ou bien qu'il soit puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, évidemment que je ne le torturai pas je n'étais qu'une enfant, et tout ce que je pensais lui arrivait. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai mentalement fait tomber dans un lac et qu'il a failli se noyer. Là j'ai compris que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Et je m'en suis voulue pendant des jours parce que mon frère a développer une phobie de l'eau presque instantanément. A partir de ce jour là je n'ai plus jamais utiliser mon don sur lui et nous nous sommes rapprochés, je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

 **19h**

Il me reste une heure à tuer avant le rdv avec Clarke. J'avoue que là, je commence à paniquer. Et si on ne sait pas quoi se dire ? Et si elle se rend compte que je suis inintéressante ?

Pourquoi je panique ? Je suis Lexa Woods après tout, jamais aucune fille ne m'a repousser.

Il faut vraiment que je me détende, vraiment. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, je sens d'un coup Zoran se frotter contre ma jambe. J'avais oublié à quel point cette boule de poil est un véritable anti-stress. Je l'attrape et le grattouille derrière les oreilles, je sais qu'il adore ça et il se mets rapidement à ronronner de plaisir. Je reste plusieurs minutes avec Zoran puis me décide à aller chercher la blonde. Il est seulement 19h20, le temps que j'arrive il sera probablement 20h, voir peut être plus tôt mais tant pis je ne tiens plus en place. Je savais que j'aurai du rester au bureau plus longtemps, au moins je n'aurai pas penser à ma soirée et tout aurait été plus simple.

Je repose mon chaton sur le sol et celui-ci part aussi tôt se caler sur le canapé entre deux coussins. J'attrape mon blazer, mon téléphone et mes clefs et sors de chez moi. Je roule quelques minutes et comme prévu j'arrive beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure convenue. J'hésite, est ce que je sonne ou bien est ce que j'attends 20h ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sors de la voiture avant de chercher le nom de Griffin sur l'interphone. Je sonne. J'entends une voix, c'est la Blake. _**«C'est Lexa Woods»**_ je préviens, _**«Claaaaarke ton agent immobilier sexy est làààààà !».**_

Je fronce les sourcils en souriant, agent immobilier sexy ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

J'entends la porte du hall s'ouvrir et rentre rapidement avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Je vérifie une dernière fois ma tenue et ma coupe de cheveux quand j'entends le _ding_ qui me préviens que je suis arrivée au bon étage. Je sors de l'habitacle en métal et me dirige vers la porte des deux colocataires d'un par hésitant. Je toque. C'est Clarke qui m'ouvre et je reste bouche bée.

Elle porte une magnifique robe noire sans bretelle laissant apparaître un corps parfaitement sculpté elle s'est légèrement maquillée et elle a rattaché ses cheveux en un élégant chignon soigné.

Elle s'approche de moi et je sens mon cœur défaillir, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et m'invite à entrer dans l'appartement. Je pose ma main sur ma joue complètement abasourdie par le geste soudain de la blonde et la suis dans le salon.

Comme elle me l'avait dit, elles ont été faire les magasins afin de décorer leur appartement, apparemment elle ont tout trouver puisqu'il ne semble manquer aucun meuble. Je remarque qu'elles ont garder le canapé et les quelques meubles modernes qui étaient déjà là, cependant elles ont rajouter quelques nouvelles étagères qu'elles ont remplis de dvd et cd en tout genre. Elles ont aussi mis de grands cadres reflétant différentes grandes villes du monde prise en noir et blanc. La décoration est simple et élégante. Je suis dos aux deux amies qui vraisemblablement pensent être entrain de discuter discrètement puisque je crois entendre de la bouche de la brune un _**«Putain elle est diablement sexy, c'est quoi ce cul d'enfer là ? Même moi j'ai envie de me la taper ! Je te jure, je suis pas attirée par les femmes mais là, je pourrais clairement l'être juste pour elle.»**_ Je souris et me retourne au moment ou Clarke allait répondre, ce qui jette un silence dans la pièce et j'aperçois la blonde qui rougis tandis que la brune semble faire comme si tout était normal.

Je regarde ma montre,19h45 _**«On devrait peut être y aller»**_ , je propose. Clarke regarde son amie en lui tirant la langue puis elle attrape sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle embrasse son amie qui semble encore se moquer d'elle et nous sortons. J'ai comme une envie de la taquiner moi aussi alors une fois dans l'ascenseur je lance,

 _ **«- J'ai cru entendre que ton amie me trouvait sexy mais je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, t'en pense quoi toi ?**_

 _ **\- Je euh,**_ son visage devient cramoisi, _**je sais pas ..**_

 _ **\- Tu ne sais pas ? Moi je te trouve très sexy Clarke**_ /ding/, _**allons y,**_ je termine en souriant à la blonde toujours aussi rougissante»

Sa réaction est juste adorable, la manière dont elle est gênée par ma question m'amuse vraiment, j'ai presque envie de continuer ce petit jeu toute la soirée mais si je fais ça elle va me fuir et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Je lui ouvre la portière de la voiture, nous nous installons et partons en direction du restaurant. Ce soir j'ai choisi le Lux, c'est principalement un bar-boîte de nuit mais dans la salle du rez de chaussée il y a une partie restaurant. Le lieu est tenu par un ami de longue date qui contrairement à moi, ne vient pas de New-York mais de Los Angeles, il y travail avec son associée et en ont fait un endroit plutôt chic. Je pousse la porte du restaurant pour laisser entrer Clarke et suis tout de suite accueillie par mon ami Lucifer, oui il s'appelle réellement Lucifer. Je pense que ses parents devaient avoir des penchants bizarre mais je ne me suis jamais penchée sur la question. Le grand brun en costume trois pièce m'accueil à bras ouvert, nous échangeons deux-trois mots et il me dirige vers la meilleure table. Je tire la chaise à Clarke la faisant s'installer et je nous commande deux verres de champagne.

Au début, elle me sermonne de l'avoir emmener dans un restaurant aussi cher, mais le reproche est bien vite oublié alors qu'elle commence à me parler d'elle. Elle me raconte son enfance et adolescence en Bretagne dans un petit village du nom de Locronan pas très loin de Quimper, je crois, je ne connais pas trop les villes de France, je n'ai rien visiter d'autre que Paris depuis que je suis arrivée en France. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je remédie à ça. Elle me parle de sa mère puis de son père tandis que son regard s'assombrit et enfin elle me parle d'Octavia, sa meilleure amie, la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu et là je sens son regard qui regagne sa couleur bleu ciel habituel. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si bavarde. Elle me pose des questions sur ma vie, mon boulot, ma famille, me demande si New-York me manque et si je compte y retourner bientôt elle ajoute qu'elle veut bien venir dans ma valise. Je souris. Finalement c'est pas si mal que ça un rencard. A moins que ce soit le rencard _avec Clarke_ qui ne soit pas si mal. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas plus j'en apprends sur elle plus elle me plaît. C'est quand même dingue à quel point des inconnus peuvent devenir si important en si peu de temps.

Elle commande son plat, elle opte pour un pavé de rumsteak au poivre accompagné de petits légumes tandis que moi je porte mon choix sur de la lotte en sauce avec une purée de potiron.

Pendant que j'énonce mon plat au serveur, je sens son regard posé sur moi, elle me détail et je peux sentir la curiosité dans ses yeux,

«- _**On a le même tatouage**_ , me sort elle d'un coup, _**enfin presque**_

 _ **\- De quel tatouage tu parles ?**_ Je demande en montrant mes deux bras couverts

 _ **\- Le loup, sur ton avant bras,**_ elle répond en montrant à son tour son bras

 _ **\- Oh .. oui je l'ai vu le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées**_

 _ **\- Que signifie le tiens ?**_

 _ **\- Disons qu'il a plusieurs significations, j'ai toujours eu un tempérament de loup, je vis en meute, je suis quelqu'un qui ne peux pas vivre sans ma famille, mon frère est très important à mes yeux et mes parents sont mes piliers, ils m'ont tout appris et sans eux je ne suis rien, mais en même temps je suis devenue un loup solitaire avec le temps, je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, je sais sur qui je peux compter et je sais qu'ils seront toujours là pour se battre avec moi. Et surtout, je prends soin des personnes que j'aime et quand je suis avec quelqu'un je le fais passer avant tout ..**_

 _ **\- Woa tu es quelqu'un de très précis Lexa Woods,**_ me répond elle en souriant

 _ **\- Et toi alors, dis moi ce qu'il représente**_

 _ **\- Moi**_ , elle touche son tatouage du bout des doigts, _**c'est un dessin que mon père m'a fait avant,**_ elle marque une pause, _**avant de partir,**_ _**il me disait toujours que c'était son animal totem et que ma mère et moi nous étions sa petite meute**_ , elle essuie une larme qui coule doucement le long de sa joue

 _ **\- Clarke, je suis désolée, excuse moi de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ..**_

 _ **\- Ce ne sont pas des mauvais souvenirs,** **au contraire,**_ elle m'assure dans un sourire triste»

Nous mangeons nos plats en parlant de tout et rien à la fois, puis passons au dessert. Une fois fini, je lui demande si elle veut faire un tour au deuxième étage ou bien si elle préfère faire autre chose. Je vois qu'elle hésite, puis elle me répond qu'après tout nous sommes samedi et que c'est l'occasion de s'amuser. Alors nous nous levons de table et nous dirigeons vers le grand escalier nous menant au deuxième étage. Je remarque que la décoration n'est pas aussi chic qu'au restaurant, la pièce est tout aussi grande mais plongée dans le noir avec juste quelques spots illuminant la piste de danse.

Au bout de la pièce j'aperçois un comptoir, je fais signe à Clarke que je vais chercher un verre, elle m'attrape la main et me suis instantanément. Ce petit geste discret à mon égard me surprend encore mais je ne dis rien. J'arrive au bar et je vois que la barmaid n'est autre que Mazikeen, une amie de New-York à qui j'ai présenter Lucifer, cette métisse au longs cheveux bruns me reconnaît immédiatement et se penche par dessus le bar pour m'enlacer, elle porte une simple brassière noire et un pantalon en cuir moulant, j'avais oublié à quel point elle avait un corps de déesse. Je sens la main de Clarke se détacher de la mienne, je la regarde et observe que son corps s'est légèrement tendu. Je commande nos deux boissons et l'emmène danser.

J'ai pu observer il y a quelques jours que la blonde aime bien danser alors j'attrape ses hanches et je la sens de nouveau se tendre. J'enlève mes mains surprise et les dépose autour de sa taille. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi son corps me repousse alors qu'i peine 10 minutes elle m'attrapait la main. Je l'interroge du regard et sa seule réponse est un mince sourire. Je soupire, je ne comprends décidément pas les femmes par moment.

Nous restons tout de même un long moment à danser l'une avec l'autre avant que Mazikeen revienne vers moi. La brune dépose une main sur ma taille et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle est en pause pour une demie heure. Du coin de l'oeil j'observe que Clarke se détache de moi et s'en va s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi est ce qu'elle se défile dés que ... Oh, ok je viens de comprendre, c'est à cause de comportement de Maze. Est ce qu'elle est jalouse ? Non elle ne peux pas être jalouse alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours. Alors qu'est ce que signifie ce comportement. Je me retourne vers Maze et lui annonce que je suis avec mon rencard et que je ne peux pas la voir ce soir. La brune semble déçue par ma réponse mais me dit qu'elle comprend avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de s'évaporer dans la foule.

Une fois la brune disparue, je me retourne pour chercher Clarke mais je ne la vois pas. Où a elle bien pu aller ? Je fais le tour de la salle mais ne vois personne, je regarde au bar, aux toilettes, au restaurant, mais toujours personne. Je sors en trombe du bâtiment et vois une chevelure blonde au coin de la rue. Pourquoi est elle partie d'un coup ? Je cours et lui attrape le bras,

 _ **"- Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ?**_

\- _**Je te laisse avec ton amie**_ , me répond elle d'un ton sarcastique

\- _**Clarke, Mazikeen est une amie de New-York ...**_

 _ **\- Une amie bien sur, la façon dont elle te regarde et te touche, je doute que ce soit une simple amie, tu es sérieuse tu m'as emmener là où ton ex travail ?**_

 _ **\- Mon ex ? Mais non Clarke c'est vraiment une amie**_

 _ **\- Est ce que tu as coucher avec ?**_ demande elle d'un coup

\- _**Je euh,**_ je me masse la nuque mal à l'aise, _**oui peut être une fois**_ , je souffle

 _ **\- J'en étais sûre !**_

 _ **\- Clarke sérieusement comment peut tu me juger alors qu'on se connait à peine, je demande, toi aussi tu as coucher avec des gens et je m'en fiche, je t'assure que je savais pas qu'elle bossait ici**_

 _ **\- Est ce que tu peux me déposer chez moi ?**_ elle demande d'une petite voix

 _ **\- Est ce que cette soirée va vraiment se terminer comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Tu me dépose ou bien j'appel un taxi ?**_

 _ **\- Très bien, allons y"**_

Nous prenons la voiture et je la dépose chez elle, je propose de la raccompagner en haut mais elle refuse. Je la vois rentrer dans l'immeuble, je reste plusieurs secondes à attendre bêtement devant sans bouger. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette soirée allait terminer de la sorte, je suis un peu déçue. Alors c'était vraiment de la jalousie ? Je ne comprend décidément rien. Je m'apprête à repartir quand je vois une cascade blonde dans mon rétro, elle s'approche hésitante de ma voiture et s'arrête à hauteur de ma fenêtre. Je baisse la vitre et l'entend simplement me dire un _**"Au fait, oui je te trouve très sexy dans cette tenue"**_ et elle fait demi tour et rentre chez elle. Sans rien dire d'autre. Est ce que j'hallucine ou bien est ce qu'elle est vraiment revenue me dire qu'elle me trouvait sexy ?

 **Ahaha Clarke est déjà jalouse ? Bon elle a fini par répondre à la question de Lexa quand même xD**

 **Je vous ai mis deux personnages de la série Lucifer encore :p Cette série est tellement fun, j'adore :') et puis puis ceux qui suivent cette série on est d'accord que personne ne peut résister à Mazikeen hein ? xD**

 **Alors dites moi ce que vous en avez penser !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

BONJOUR BONJOUR

Bon alors déjà je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai quelques bonnes raisons,

La première c'est que j'avais pas trop le moral parce que je viens de passer mon permis et à cause d'un examinateur pas très sympa (pour rester poli) je l'ai foiré et disons qu'avec ma copine on a beaucoup de projets et mon permis est essentiel pour avancer dans ces projets donc j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire ..

La seconde raison c'est que j'ai commencer (et du coup presque fini lol) la fiction l'Héritage de Kouan et j'étais tellement à fond dedans que j'en ai oublié ma propre histoire (pitié ne me blâmez pas, lisez son histoire et vous verrez que c'est impossible de s'arrêter) je sais pas si on a le droit de faire de la pub pour d'autres histoires mais on s'en fiche elle est trop bien donc allez la lire !

Bon sinon , comment dire ? Une grande première pour moi, ce chapitre est en grosse partie en rating M, je n'ai jamais écris de passage comme ça donc bon j'ai essayer de retranscrire du mieux que j'ai pu j'espère que ce sera pas trop mal ^^

Une grande avancée dans ce chapitre, enfin vous verrez ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin :D

Et puis comme toujours merci aux nouveaux qui suivent l'histoire et merci aux fidèles qui laissent des petits mots ça fait toujours trop plaisir :3

BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE 8 : POV CLARKE

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis mon rdv avec Lexa. Je n'ai pas osé la rappeler, j'ai eu une réaction excessive envers la brune à la fin de la soirée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Elle a le droit d'avoir des ex quand même. Mais la façon dont la barmaid regardait Lexa m'a fait un pincement au cœur, je me suis poser beaucoup de question sur la brune. Est elle une femme qui aime les histoires sans lendemain ? C'est ce que laissait penser cette entrevue avec la barmaid. Et c'est dommage parce que la soirée était vraiment bien, je m'amusais bien et j'avais beaucoup apprécié de découvrir Lexa et son univers. Mais ce que je me demande le plus, c'est pourquoi je suis redescendue pour lui avouer que je la trouvais sexy ? Qu'est ce qui m'est passer par la tête à ce moment là ? Il faut tout de même avouer qu'Octavia avait raison, elle était vraiment très sexy dans sa chemise noire et il fallait que je lui dise, histoire de finir la soirée sur une bonne note. Si je puis dire parce que je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelle de sa part. Peut être que je l'ai vexée samedi dernier ou bien peut-être simplement qu'elle a trop de travail ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est ce qu'il faudrait que j'attende un message de sa part ou bien est ce que moi je devrais renvoyer le premier message ?

Je soupire et détends mes jambes sous mon bureau, cette reprise du travail est plus fatigante que je l'aurai imaginé. Le cabinet de ma mère fonctionne plus que bien et j'ai des rdv par dessus la tête. Nous sommes 5 à travailler ici, il y ma mère le Dr Abigail Griffin, Octavia, moi, Eric Jackson et Niylah Harmon, mais pour autant, nous sommes tous autant charger de rdv. J'attrape mon téléphone, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espère toujours voir un message de Lexa s'afficher sur l'écran et il n'y a jamais rien. Bon, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé balader alors peut-être que je devrais la rappeler ? Je réfléchi quelques minutes et opte finalement pour un message, je laisse mes doigts se promener sur l'écran, qu'est ce que je peux bien écrire ? Je note un message, le supprime, en écrit un autre, le supprime de nouveau et finalement j'envoie,

 _ **"De Clarke 16h25: Salut c'est Clarke, j'ai une pause de 12h à 14h demain ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ?"**_

Clair, net et précis. Je pose le téléphone sur le bureau et me lève pour accueillir mon prochain client. Il s'appel Jasper Jordan et il vient me voir pour la seconde fois de la semaine pour parler de sa petite amie qui est décédée dans un incendie. Depuis cet incident il ne se remet pas du décès et semble en dépression. Je redoute le pire pour lui, il est vraiment au bout du rouleau. Pendant l'heure qui suis j'essaye de lui parler, de trouver quelque chose dans sa vie qui pourrait le sortir de son malheur mais il ne fait que pleurer en répétant qu'il veut juste boire pour oublier. Je note dans un coin de ma feuille qu'il faudrait peut-être envisager plus qu'une simple thérapie avec moi et aller consulter un collègue psychiatre. Pourquoi pas Marcus ? Il est très bon dans son domaine. J'en parlerai à ma mère.

En parlant de ma mère je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir depuis mon arrivée sur Paris. Elle est partie en formation à Toulouse depuis le début de la semaine et ne revient que demain. J'ai hâte de la retrouver, ça fait presque 5 mois que nous nous sommes pas vues et j'ai tellement de choses à lui raconter. Je regarde l'horloge au mur, mon rdv avec Jasper se termine, je pose ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et m'étire avant de regarder de nouveau mon téléphone. Pas de réponse. Est ce que je suis déçue ? Je pense bien que oui.

Les rdv s'enchaînent et ne se terminent qu'à 20h. La journée fut éprouvante. C'était beaucoup plus calme dans mon petit village de Bretagne. J'attrape mes affaires et quitte mon bureau, je vois la porte d'Octavia fermée, elle doit encore être en rdv, je ne l'attends pas et sors du cabinet avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je vais devoir prendre le métro. J'ai mon permis mais j'ai laissé ma voiture en Bretagne, il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour aller la chercher mais pour le moment, le temps je n'en ai pas. Je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer aux transports en communs. Je sors mon pass de ma poche et m'engouffre dans le premier wagon venu, non vraiment, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à être coller aux gens, entendre leurs conversations, leurs musiques ou sentir leurs odeurs d'après une journée de travail. Je plisse le nez, encore un voisin qui a oublié son déodorant ce matin. C'est insupportable, je descend au prochain arrêt et décide que je continuerai le chemin à pied. Normalement il me reste 20 minutes à faire.

Je décide de prendre mon temps et de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil en compagnie de la voix de Brian Molko, chanteur du groupe Placebo. J'aime bien les voix atypiques. Je continue mon chemin et me retrouve à passer devant l'agence immobilière où travail Lexa. Par réflexe, je ralenti et aperçois la brune dans son bureau à travers la vitre qui donne sur la rue. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au hasard mais je jurerai la voir tourner la tête pile au moment ou je passe devant. Nos regards se croisent et je baisse la tête rapidement avant de continuer ma route.

Je marche encore 10 minutes d'une allure rapide et arrive devant chez moi. Je monte rapidement et je me détend qu'une fois sur mon canapé. Je soupire de soulagement, la meilleure sensation au monde après une dure et longue journée. Je balance mes chaussures au pied du canapé et m'allonge. Je regarde mon téléphone, toujours aucune réponse. Tant pis.

Je pose ma tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et m'endors rapidement. Je ne suis pas réveillée par Octavia, ce qui me semble étrange car elle devrait être rentrée à cette heure là. Je regarde l'heure, 22h. Oui en effet elle devrait être là. J'attrape mon mobile pour lui envoyer un message quand je vois qu'elle m'a déja devancer. Elle me prévient que l'infirmier de l'autre fois est venu au cabinet et lui as proposé de manger au restaurant ce soir. Elle ajoute qu'elle ne sait pas comment il l'a retrouvée et qu'elle hésite entre trouver ça complètement flippant ou alors trouver ça adorable. Je souris. J'ai hâte qu'elle me raconte sa soirée en compagnie de Mr super-héro.

Je vais pour reposer mon téléphone quand je le sens vibrer dans ma main, je le déverrouille et le prénom de Lexa apparaît en haut de l'écran,

 _ **"De Lexa 22h02: Salut ma belle, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt j'étais chargée de travail je viens juste de rentrer. Ce sera un plaisir de déjeuner avec toi demain, je passe te prendre au travail, donne moi juste l'adresse.**_

 _ **Ps: je ne savais pas comment revenir vers toi, je pensais que tu m'en voulais pour la soirée de la semaine dernière .."**_

Je me lève du canapé pour rejoindre ma chambre et reçoit de nouveau un message de ma meilleure amie qui me prévient qu'elle ne dormira pas ici. J'oubliai qu'elle se fiche complètement de savoir s'il faut attendre le 2ème rdv ou non pour aller plus loin. Octavia ne se prend jamais la tête, elle fait ce qu'elle a envie de faire quand elle a envie de le faire. Je devrais peut-être faire pareil après tout. En plus je n'ai pas envie de dormir pour le moment, non seulement j'ai fais une sieste et en plus je n'arrive jamais à m'endormir avant 2h du matin. J'ai envie de sortir, mais je ne connais personne. Je pourrai appeler Lexa. J'hésite. Elle va me prendre pour une dingue si je lui demande de sortir à cette heure là surtout après la dernière fois.

Oh et puis au diable les bonnes manières j'ai envie de la revoir, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et envoie un message à Lexa,

 _ **"De Clarke 22h26: Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai envie de te revoir et je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je peux passer chez toi ?"**_

Contrairement à cet après-midi, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

 _ **"De Lexa 22h27: Avec plaisir, tu te souviens du chemin ? Laisse tomber je passe te prendre je suis là dans 10 minutes"**_

Elle n'a pas réfléchi longtemps avant de me répondre, peut-être qu'elle avait envie de me voir aussi. Ca m'a pris d'un coup, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain, j'ai envie de revoir ses magnifiques yeux verts maintenant. Je me précipite dans ma chambre pour regarder ma tenue, je suis habillée d'un jean gris et d'un t-shirt blanc basique, est ce que c'est suffisant ? Probablement. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour leur redonner un air bien coiffé et retourne dans le salon mettre mes chaussures. J'attrape au passage une petite veste en cuir et c'est le moment que choisit Lexa pour sonner à la porte en me signalant sa présence. Je prend une longue inspiration. _**Allez Clarke ça va aller c'est toi qui as voulu ça alors fonce maintenant.**_ Je prend mes affaires, claque la porte derrière moi et saute dans l'ascenseur. Lexa m'attends dans la voiture, j'ouvre la portière et prends place sur le siège passager. Elle ne me quitte pas du regard une seconde pendant tout le temps où je m'installe. Nous partons sans un mot.

Je suis de nouveau assise dans le canapé de Lexa avec cette fois ci un verre de vin à la main. Au début elle m'a proposé un café et a finalement opté pour un verre de rouge. Elle revient de la cuisine avec quelques petits gâteaux à grignoter qu'elle dépose sur la table basse puis elle se tourne lentement vers moi,

"- _**Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu as voulu d'un seul coup me revoir ce soir ?**_ Me demande elle doucement

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir de nouvelles cette semaine, je ne savais pas si je devais te parler ou attendre que tu reviennes,**_ je m'arrête et voyant un mince sourire sur son visage

 _ **\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire non plus je t'avoue .. mais je t'assure que Maze est juste une amie**_

 _ **\- Oh s'il te plait Lexa ne me parle pas de cette Maze,**_ je mime des guillemets avec mes doigts

\- _**D'accord je ne dis plus rien à son sujet,**_ elle baisse la tête"

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de sentir son corps contre le miens. C'est bizarre on ne s'est vues que 3 fois, enfin théoriquement aujourd'hui c'est la 3ème fois qu'on se voit mais j'ai envie d'être près d'elle. Et cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder c'est juste impossible de résister. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en ce moment même. J'ai envie de combler le vide entre nous et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur et d'aller trop vite mais elle me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle la première fois que je l'ai vu et là elle semble si fragile, on dirait presque que ce n'est pas la même personne. Depuis notre petit rapprochement dans le bar de son amie je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas quitté mes pensées une seule fois. Je la revois encore dans cette chemise blanche qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur et ce moment où elle m'a proposer de danser, j'étais collé contre son cœur et c'était comme si elle m'avait lancer un sort. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, j'étais comme hypnotisée par elle. Et quand je la vois ce soir, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt de baseball et d'un short avec ses longs cheveux attachés laissant tomber quelques mèches rebelles, je me dis que parfois le hasard fait bien les choses.

Elle relève la tête et se lève, pour je suppose remplir son verre, mais je ne la laisse pas faire, je lui attrape le bras et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de me lever à mon tour tout en gardant son bras et je l'embrasse. Elle semble d'abord surprise mais se laisse faire, le baiser est d'abord doux puis plus approfondi. Elle passe une main derrière ma nuque tandis que l'autre vient se caler doucement dans le bas de mon dos. Nous restons plusieurs secondes comme ça avant que notre respiration soit insuffisante,

 _ **"- Clarke je .. pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire non pas que je n'ai pas aimer hein mais pourquoi si subitement ? Pourquoi ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- J'en avais envie,**_ je répond le plus simplement et sincèrement possible _ **"**_

Elle pose son front contre le miens et je la vois sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça mais j'en avais terriblement envie. C'est comme si ses lèvres m'avaient appelé, je crois bien que j'ai eu une pulsion et je ne regrette absolument pas. Elle a les lèvres les plus douces que je n'ai jamais embrasser et puis ce baiser était si doux et pourtant si passionnel, je ne saurai pas décrire ce que je ressens là maintenant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fille me plait vraiment et j'ai presque envie d'oublier cette histoire avec Emily et de laisser une chance à la brune. J'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de la connaître et d'apprendre encore et encore des choses à son sujet. J'ai envie de la voir, de la toucher, de rester à ses côtés. Comment peut on s'attacher si rapidement à une personne ?

Mon cerveau tourne en boucle la dernière soirée passée à ses côtés et je me répète que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller si vite et en même temps ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va forcément se mettre ensemble ou quoi que ce soit de compliqué ? Non, on peut simplement profiter du moment et voir comment évoluent les choses après. Je suis quelqu'un de très rationnel, j'ai tendance à toujours vouloir tout contrôler, c'est d'ailleurs sûrement dû à ma profession. Je déteste me lancer dans quelque chose si je ne suis pas sûre à 100% que c'est fiable. Mais là ce soir je sens que je dois mettre mes préoccupations de côté et faire quelque chose d'incontrôlé pour une fois. Il faut que je fasse ce que j'ai envie de faire. Et qu'est ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

J'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Encore.

Alors je dépose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, elle doit savoir que je vais recommencer à l'embrasser car je la vois fermer les yeux doucement et lâcher un adorable sourire qui fait fondre mon coeur. Et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes aussi doucement que possible, comme si son visage était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je l'embrasse et recommence encore et encore. J'ai vraiment envie de beaucoup plus et je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre une prochaine fois. Alors pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je me répète, au diable les bonnes manières.

Je pousse doucement la brune sur le canapé pendant que celle ci continue ses baisers en descendant lentement dans mon cou. Je pense qu'elle aussi, désire plus. Elle s'allonge et je me retrouve à califourchon sur elle. Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et retourne sur ses lèvres, je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin _ **. "Tu es sûre de toi ?"**_ elle me demande. Evidemment que je suis sûre, ne suis je pas assez claire dans mes gestes ? Peut-être que non alors je décide de glisser mes mains sous son maillot, sa peau est tellement douce et je sens son ventre musclé se contracter instantanément. Je soulève doucement son haut et comme je m'y attendais elle a de magnifiques abdos bien sculptés. _**De plus en plus intéressant dis donc**_ , je continue de remonter le t-shirt et me retrouve nez à nez avec les seins de la brune dans un soutien gorge noir, _**oui, vraiment très intéressant**_. Je jette le t-shirt au loin et commence à dessiner un chemin avec ma langue en partant de son cou jusqu'à son ventre. Je l'entends soupirer _ **. "Clarke on devrait aller dans ma chambre non ?"**_

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et me soulève du canapé comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un poids plume, elle me porte jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et me dépose au sol une fois devant. Je la vois hésiter quelques instants puis elle me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse fiévreusement. La température monte soudainement. _**Dieu qu'elle est douée avec sa langue et elle ne fait que m'embrasser pour le moment,**_ je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en imaginant les autres endroits où pourraient être sa langue.

Elle attrape mes bras et les plaques au dessus de ma tête, je sens sa bouche descendre le long de mon cou puis elle relâche mes mains et des siennes, elle m'enlève mon t-shirt désormais de trop. Elle le laisse tomber au sol et sa bouche retrouve son chemin jusque dans le creux de ma poitrine. Là elle enlève mon soutien gorge rapidement et attrape un de mes sein en bouche ce qui me fait lâcher un gémissement. Elle continue quelques secondes avant de remonter et de me retourner face à la porte. Mademoiselle Woods aime bien dominer à ce que je vois, je souris, ça tombe bien j'aime bien ce petit jeu. Elle continue de déposer des baisers dans mon cou et descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, si elle continue de me chauffer comme ça je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je la sens caresser le creux de me reins et sens ses mains parcourir mon corps à la recherche du bouton de mon jean. Elle se colle à moi, je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos et sa respiration dans mon cou.

Quand je pense qu'elle va ouvrir le bouton de mon jean, elle s'arrête, dépose un baiser sur mon épaule et ouvre la porte de sa chambre, puis elle me pousse sans ménagement jusqu'au lit. Elle me fait tomber sur le matelas et se place debout face à moi, je la vois me déshabiller du regard en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu ce soir.

Elle se mets à genou face à moi, je ferme les yeux et la sent déboutonner enfin mon jean. Elle le descend doucement tout en déposant de légers baisers sur mes cuisses en même temps. J'attrape ses cheveux et la fait remonter jusqu'à moi, il faut vraiment que je l'embrasse. Mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et tourne son visage en souriant de sorte à ne pas me donner ce que je souhaite _ **. "Embrasse moi",**_ je murmure excitée. Elle me sourit, je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie, je le vois dans son regard mais je vois aussi une lueur d'amusement qui m'indique qu'elle compte me torturer un petit peu avant de me donner ce que je lui demande. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et sans que je m'en aperçoive, je sens d'un coup sa main effleurer mon intimité. Je frissonne. Elle va me rendre dingue. Elle continue de jouer avec mon seul sous vêtement restant puis d'une main elle plaque mes deux bras au dessus de moi tandis que de l'autre elle me débarrasse du vêtement. Elle le jette au loin et revient jouer avec mon entre jambe. Elle continue plusieurs longues minutes me faisant lâcher des gémissements et puis je la vois descendre en traçant un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à mon clitoris.

J'avais raison, elle est douée avec sa langue. Très douée. Elle continue de longues minutes avant que je sente un orgasme arriver. Elle remonte jusqu'à moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je la débarrasse rapidement de son short et la brune se retrouve en sous vêtement. Elle est vraiment très belle, son corps est finement musclé, je pense qu'elle doit faire du sport à côté de son travail ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je laisse mes doigts voyager sur son dos d'où je sens les reliefs d'un tatouage que j'ai aperçu, si je me souviens bien il s'agit d'un symbole de l'infini sur la nuque et le long de sa colonne est dessiné un long tracé que je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder avec plus d'attention. Je fais fais glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure puis descends mes mains de sorte à détacher son soutiens gorge laissant à ma vue une paire de seins que je m'empresse d'attraper. Je joue quelques minutes avec lui laissant échapper quelques soupirs, puis je glisse ma main entre ses cuisses et joue à mon tour avec son intimité. Je peux immédiatement sentir à quel point elle est excitée aussi.

Nous passons une partie de la nuit à nous satisfaire mutuellement avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Pour la première fois depuis des années je m'endors aux côtés de quelqu'un sans me sentir coupable ou perdue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens apaisée. Je me réveil tôt, il doit être 6h du matin, je n'arrive jamais à dormir longtemps. Je dors 5 heures par nuit, c'est un rythme de vie auquel j'ai fini par m'habituer depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je me tourne et fais face au dos de la brune, je dégage quelques mèches de son dos et regarde son tatouage avec plus d'attention, comme je l'avais vu il s'agit bien d'un symbole de l'infini dans la nuque mais il y'a un long dessin qui descends tout le long de sa colonne, je fais glisser mes doigts sur les symboles.

En haut il y a un grand cercle surmonté de deux bande le traversant et en dessous se trouve toute une lignée de symboles dans une langue que je ne connais pas et en bas du dos on retrouve un cercle noir. Je continue le chemin avec mes doigts et remonte lentement le long de son biceps pour y trouver encore un tatouage. Décidément elle aime beaucoup les modifications corporelles. Celui-ci est différent du précédent mais tout aussi complexe puisqu'il s'agit d'un dessin tribal je pense. Mon geste la fait frissonner, je le vois bouger sous la couette et se tourner en me faisant face. Elle me sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue,

 _ **"- Bonjour Clarke**_ , elle murmure

\- _**Hey .. Bien dormi ?**_

\- _**Comme un bébé, tu m'as épuisée .. Quelle heure est il**_? elle se penche au dessus de mon corps pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil derrière moi et fronce les sourcils, _**6h du matin sérieusement .. Je me lève dans 2h Clarke**_ , elle soupire, _**je suppose qu'on va devoir trouver une occupation,**_ elle continue elle se collant un peu plus à moi

\- _**Je suppose en effet .."**_

Je m'installe sur une des chaises du bar en sirotant mon café et en consultant mes rdv de la journée sur l'agenda de mon téléphone quand celui-ci vibre dans ma main,

 _ **"De Octavia 8h15 : Clarke où es tu ? Je croyais que tu rentrais après le boulot hier ? Tu es partie chez Abby ? On se retrouve direct au boulot ?"**_

 _ **"De Clarke 8h16 : Salut O, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le droit de passer du bon temps je te signale. Je suis chez Lexa. Je te retrouve au boulot oui."**_

 _ **"De Octavia 8h18 : NOOOOON MAIS TU ES SÉRIEUSE ! Ok on mange ensemble ce midi je veux TOUT savoir. PAS DE REFUS POSSIBLE !"**_

 _ **"De Clarke 8h20 : O je suis censée manger Lexa ce midi. Enfin je crois, je lui ai proposé hier avant d'aller chez elle ..."**_

 _ **"De Octavia 8h21 : Tu ne penses pas que tu as suffisamment manger Lexa cette nuit ?"**_

Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Je relis le message et comprend avant de rougir furieusement. Merde j'ai oublié un mot.

 _ **"De Clarke 8h23: Avec Lexa O ! AVEC !"**_

 _ **"De Octavia 8h24: Ahahahaha très bien, on en parle ce soir sans fautes !"**_

Je souris avant de déposer mon téléphone sur le bar quand je remarque Lexa qui sort de la salle de bain. Elle porte un pantalon style baggy militaire avec une paire de rangers et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés et attachés en un chignon basique. Elle est vraiment sublime.

 _ **"- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**_ Elle demande me faisant sortir de mes pensées

 _ **\- Oh euh j'ai reçu un message d'Octavia qui me demandait où j'étais et elle disait,**_ je me sens rougir _ **, elle disait euh des bétises comme toujours**_

 _ **\- Je vois .. une douche ça t'intéresse ?**_

\- _**Tu n'as pas déjà pris une douche ?**_ Je demande surprise de la proposition

\- _**Je parlais pour toi Clarke**_ , elle répond en rigolant doucement

\- _**Oui évidemment, suis je bête**_.., je recommence à rougir, stupide corps

\- _**J'adore quand tu rougis, c'est vraiment adorable,**_ elle s'approche

\- _**C'est de ta faute tu n'as qu'à pas être si ..**_

 _ **\- Si quoi Clarke**_? Elle s'approche encore plus

\- _**Si .. toi ..**_ je souffle difficilement

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire**_ , elle continue elle approchant ses lèvres des miennes

\- _**Je .."**_

Elle ne me laisse pas finir et attrape mes lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Elle me rends dingue. Est ce qu'elle fait ça avec toutes ses conquêtes ? C'est vraiment impossible de rester indifférent face à un tel personnage. Elle se décale légèrement de moi et me demande de nouveau si je souhaite prendre une douche. J'accepte volontiers, il faut absolument que je me réveil et que je vire toutes ces pensées peu chastes de mon esprit. Elle m'indique le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et retourne s'installer dans la cuisine. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce, je ne perds pas de temps et me débarrasse du t-shirt trop grand que Lexa m'a donner en sortant du lit. J'entre sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude m'envahir. Je ne m'extirpe de la chaleur de l'eau qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes et sors de la salle de bain simplement vêtu de ma serviette de bain.

Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange.

Lexa lève la tête en me voyant arriver dans le salon, je la vois déposer ses lunette sur la table et me fixer silencieusement. _**"Heu .. Lexa .. j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, est ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me dépanner ?"**_

Elle se lève rapidement et m'entraine dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas fais attention à la décoration hier soir et maintenant que je regarde je m'aperçois à quel point la chambre et belle. Les murs sont blancs et il n'y aucun meuble à part un lit à baldaquin et deux tables de chevets de chaque côté de celui-ci. Je remarque quelques tableaux attachés aux murs et plusieurs étagères en bois foncé sur le mur face au lit. Dessus sont posés plusieurs couteaux, katana et autres objets tranchants et plutôt flippant. Quand au mur collé au lit, je remarque une étagère aussi mais sur celle ci sont posées pleins de bougies de couleurs et tailles différentes.

Mais du coup, si il n'y a aucun meuble, où sont ranger ses vêtements ? J'avance dans la pièce et suis Lexa qui m'emmène dans une grande pièce adjacente à la chambre. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul en voyant la grandeur de la pièce et surtout le nombre de vêtements et de chaussures qui la remplissent. Est ce qu'elle a vraiment un dressing tout droit sorti d'une série américaine ? Je savais qu'agent immobilier ça payait bien mais pas à ce point là. Je reste interdite plusieurs secondes avant que la voix de Lexa se fasse entendre,

 _ **"- Bon, tu veux quoi ? T-shirt ? Chemise ?**_

 _ **\- Heu, je sais pas trop**_ , je m'avance et regarde les vêtements

 _ **\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici, tu es libre de prendre ce que tu veux tant que tu me les rends plus tard,**_ elle ajoute dans un clin d'oeil"

Je fais le tour des différentes armoires et fini par opter par un t-shirt ample avec une chemise à carreau rouge et noire. Quand au jean, je décide de garder le miens parce que Lexa est beaucoup plus fine que moi et je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas rentrer dans un de ses pantalon. J'ai même droit d'emprunter un de ses boxers, ne désirant pas remettre mes sous vêtements de la veille pour une raison évidente.

Je fini de me préparer et Lexa propose de me déposer au cabinet. J'accepte et nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard. Avant de me laisser elle me précise qu'elle sera là à midi pour notre rdv. Je la remercie et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture.

J'entre à peine dans le cabinet que je suis accueillie par ma mère, il me reste une demie heure avant mon premier rdv alors nous en profitons pour discuter un peu, elle me raconte son séjour à Toulouse en m'expliquant qu'au final tout ce qui a été dit, elle le savait déjà. C'est vrai qu'au bout de plusieurs années de métier il est difficile de trouver quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre, surtout avec ma mère. Elle a toujours été passionnée par ce métier, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a toujours voulu faire et c'est elle qui m'a transmis cette passion et cette envie d'aider. Nous convenons d'un repas à l'appartement demain midi avec Marcus et Octavia et partons commencer la journée.

Mes rdv de la matinée s'enchaînent lentement, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander comment va se passer ce déjeuner ce midi. Est ce qu'elle va me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Peut être devrais je inviter Octavia par précaution. Je m'apprête à envoyer un message à mon amie quand je vois un appel en absence de Lexa, je décroche,

" _ **\- Clarke ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Je suis devant je t'attends, je voulais pas te déranger**_

 _ **\- Il est déjà midi ?**_

 _ **\- À vrai dire il est midi et demi**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mince j'avais pas vu l'heure, ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller Clarke,**_ j'entends l'amusement dans sa voix"

J'attrape mes affaires et la chemise de Lexa que j'avais laissé de côté et sors de mon bureau puis du bâtiment où je travail et croise le chemin de ma collègue Niylah qui m'attrape par le bras avant de me demander si je veux déjeuner avec elle, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître elle précise. Je lui répond que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu et je sens que la jeune femme est déçue. Je m'excuse en désignant la brune qui m'attends de l'autre côté du trottoir et m'en vais.

Je retrouve Lexa avec deux casques de moto à la main, voilà maintenant que je découvre qu'elle fait de la moto. Décidément j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Elle me tend le casque et me montre sa bécane garée un peu plus loin. Je n'ai jamais fait de moto et pour autant je n'ai pas peur. Je mets mon casque et Lexa se retourne pour vérifier qu'il est bien attaché puis elle monte sur le véhicule et je fais de même. Je m'accroche à elle et elle démarre. Nous roulons plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à un restaurant non loin de celui où nous avons été le week-end dernier. Celui-ci est plus petit et plus discret. Nous nous installons et je sens qu'elle m'observe comme si elle voulait me demander quelque chose,

"- _**Lexa, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**_ Je demande

 _ **\- À vrai dire je repensais à hier, ça m'a vraiment étonné de ta part je te pensais plus réservée**_

 _ **\- Je le suis habituellement. Mais je sais pas j'avais envie de venir et te voir**_

 _ **\- De là à me sauter dessus je ne pensais pas,**_ elle rigole

 _ **\- Je ne t'ai pas .. OK peut être que je t'ai trouver sexy avec ton short et ton t-shirt trop grand et que je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous,**_ j'avoue en haussant les épaules

 _ **\- Et ce que tu as trouvé en dessous de ce t-shirt t'as plus ?**_ Elle demande en se penchant légèrement sur la table

 _ **\- Je sais pas trop je crois bien que je n'ai pas tout vu tout était trop rapide …**_

 _ **\- Tu joues avec le feu Clarke ...**_

 _ **\- Je sais**_ , je murmure"

Elle me fixe de son regard vert émeraude et je vois une lueur dans ses pupilles qui n'était pas là il y a quelques minutes. Je crois bien que cette pause déjeuner va se terminer ailleurs que dans ce restaurant. " _ **On est loin de chez moi ?"**_ je tente.

Elle sourit et me répond par la négative. Je l'attrape par la main. Elle comprend tout de suite ce que je veux et nous remontons sur la moto pour rejoindre mon appartement.

Le trajet est étonnement beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Lexa se gare maladroitement devant l'immeuble et elle se précipite dans l'ascenseur. Elle me plaque contre la parois en métal et m'embrasse.

L'après-midi passe beaucoup plus vite que la matinée. Je rejoins Octavia dans son bureau, elle attrape ses affaires et nous rentrons à la maison.

Elle ne perds pas de temps et saute sur le canapé en balançant ses affaires puis elle m'explique que l'infirmier, Lincoln, l'a retrouver car il a sympathisé avec Lexa pendant qu'il était entrain de lui recoudre le front et qu'il lui a demander son prénom. Ensuite il a fait quelques recherches sur facebook et a trouver son profil où il est indiqué l'endroit où elle travaille. Elle me dit qu'elle a adoré son initiative et qu'elle est même surprise qu'il ai demander à la retrouver alors qu'elle était plus qu'éméchée ce soir là. Je sais déjà comment va se finir cette histoire, avec Octavia tout se finit toujours de la même façon depuis que son ex Roan l'a quitté. Elle enchaîne les relations et laisse tomber les mecs quelques jours après ou alors elle se limite à une relation d'un soir. Je sais que ce n'est pas la fille que je connait mais cette ancienne relation l'a complètement brisée et depuis ce jour là elle n'accorde sa confiance à personne. Et elle va faire pareil avec ce pauvre infirmier. Je m'apprête à lui en faire la remarque quand elle m'attrape pas les épaules en me secouant et en m'intimant de lui raconter ma soirée de la veille,

" _ **\- Aloooooors il s'est passé quoi avec Lexa ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai eu envie de la voir hier donc je lui ai demandé si elle voulait manger avec moi aujourd'hui et finalement je suis allé la voir hier soir**_

 _ **\- Mais je pensais que tu laissais tomber après cette histoire au bar avec euh, c'est quoi son prénom déja ?**_ elle demande

 _ **\- Maze, elle s'appelle Maze,**_ je soupire, _**et oui je voulais laisser tomber mais je sais pas j'avais vraiment envie de la revoir alors je lui ai dit et elle venue me chercher ici**_

 _ **\- Ah ouais et alors la soirée c'était comment ?**_

 _ **\- A vrai dire il s'est rien passé de spécial ..**_

 _ **\- Clarke je sais quand tu mens, je te connais depuis trop longtemps. Qui a sauter sur qui ?**_

 _ **\- Moi ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi toi ? Toi tu as fais le premier pas ?**_ Elle ajoute surprise

 _ **\- Peut-être bien oui .."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laisser aussi longtemps mais j'ai beaucoup de choses qui se sont enchaînée de mon côté, j'ai eu mon permis (yes ça fait deux mois mais j'vous l'dit ehe) et aussi je déménage bientôt, au revoir soleil du sud bonjour la Normandie bref beaucoup de choses à faire d'où mon retard (pas taper sivouplé).**

 **Bon sinon, petit chapitre un peu différent au début et introduction d'un personnage que j'adoooore je nomme Mlle Reyes ! D'ailleurs vous avez penser quoi de ce début de saison 6 ? Dites moi tout ! Et oubliez pas un petit com' ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : POV LEXA

 _C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il faut que je le fasse, que je lui rende honneur à elle et à sa famille. Il faut que je la venge et je sais pertinemment comment m'y prendre. J'ai longtemps réfléchi au meilleur plan sans me rendre compte que tout était déjà près depuis bien longtemps. J'avais déjà la solution._

 _Au début, je pensais à quelque chose de simple comme déposer une bombe ou bien engager un tueur en série mais non, il fallait que je le fasse moi même. Alors j'avais réfléchi pendant des mois et des mois à la meilleure et la plus douloureuse des solutions, quitte à passer le reste de mes jours derrière les barreaux. Peu m'importait tant qu'ils étaient tous morts._

 _Je passe une main dans mes cheveux que j'attache avant de les glisser sous un bonnet puis sous une capuche, à quoi bon cacher mon visage, de toute façon si on m'attrape je suis fichue et si on ne m'attrape pas, on ne m'attrapera jamais. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir aucun survivant. Je regarde la feuille posée sur mon bureau ou est griffonné un plan à la va vite, pas besoin de détails je sais exactement quoi faire. Je mets la feuille dans la poche de ma veste que je ferme et attrape mon sac à dos._

 _Je sors de mon appartement sans faire de bruit, je ne tiens pas à réveiller Luna qui a le sommeil très léger et qui entends tout ce que je fais. Je ferme doucement la porte et descends les escaliers qui débouchent sur la rue. Je ne prends pas ma voiture, trop voyant. J'hésite à prendre un taxi et finalement je me dis que l'entrepôt est à plus d'une heure d'ici et à cette heure ci, aucun train ne roule._

 _Je lève la main pour alerter un chauffeur qui s'arrête rapidement._

" _-_ _ **Vous allez où M'dame ?**_ _demande l'homme brun aux allures asiatiques"_

 _Je ne réponds rien et lui intime mentalement de me conduire le plus proche possible de l'entrepôt des Azgeda. Je préfère le contrôler plutôt que de lui parler, mieux vaut prendre aucun risque et surtout n'avoir aucun témoin de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je vois le regard de l'asiatique changer, signe que l'information lui est parvenue et nous partons._

 _Je m'installe dans le véhicule et sors mes écouteurs de ma poche pour les brancher sur mon téléphone avant de lancer ma playlist préférée. Je pose ma tête sur l'appuie tête et me laisse bercer par la voix de la chanteuse. Je me réveille plusieurs minutes plus tard lorsque le chauffeur me tapote le genou en m'annonçant que nous sommes arrivés._

 _Je le remercie et lui intime de repartir sans poser de questions. Je sors de la voiture, il est 5h du matin. Parfait, le rdv à lieu à 5h30 et normalement ils seront tous là. Si tout se déroule comme sur le plan, le clan des Azgeda arrivera d'ici quelques minutes pour leur réunion mensuelle concernant leurs affaires de trafics._

 _J'enlève mes écouteurs et sors le plan de ma poche, l'entrepôt est à une centaines de mètres de là, ils ne peuvent pas me voir mais moi je les vois entrer. Je vois Nia Sokolov (le faucon), la commandante des Azgeda et son fils Roan arrivés en premier suivis de son fidèle garde du corps du nom d'Atohl et de son frère Ivon. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'aperçois plusieurs Audi se garer et leur propriétaires en sortir en se dirigeant vers la commandante. Le défilé dure plusieurs longues minutes et quand je suis sûre que plus personne ne va arriver, j'approche du lieu doucement._

 _Comme indiqué sur le plan, il y une entrée derrière le bâtiment en métal qui mène directement à la réserve. Par chance la porte est déverrouillée, j'entre et me faufile entre les caisses pour trouver un point de vu ou je pourrai lancer l'attaque sans me faire repérer._

 _Je m'installe entre deux caisses qui me permettent de voir Nia et son fils assis face à l'assemblée. La dirigeante, se lève d'un coup en levant le poing et tout le monde se tait laissant l'entrepôt dans un silence religieux._

" _-_ _ **Bien le bonjour membres du clan Azgeda**_ _, lance la matriarche_

 _ **\- Bonjour ma reine,** lance l'assemblée en coeur_

 _ **\- Merci à tous d'être venus pour notre réunion mensuelle, nous allons commencer rapidement, vous savez tous que nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre notre temps,** lance elle froidement _

_**\- Oui ma reine,** reprennent tous les hommes _

_**\- Depuis plusieurs mois tout est calme, un peu trop calme même, comment cela se fait il ?**_

 _ **\- Ma reine,** tente timidement un jeune homme brun très pâle, **je crois bien que depuis cette histoire avec le clan des Trikru, le commerce s'est quelque peu ralenti .. mais je vous promets que tout va revenir en ordre rapidement**_

 _ **\- Igor Igor igor … ça fait 4 mois que tu me rabâche la même chose à toutes ces putains de réunions et ça fait 4 mois que rien ne change et tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me contrarie mon grand hum ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ma reine je sais mais je vous assure que cette fois ci j'ai trouvé un bon filon,** continue le brun hésitant_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'entendre ça encore le mois prochain Igor. Roan, tue le immédiatement,** termine la dirigeante en levant la main_

 _ **\- Non ma reine je vous en supp…"**_

 _Le fils de la blonde âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année se lève rapidement en sortant un couteau de sa botte et tranche la gorge du brun d'un coup sec et sans hésitation. Celui ci tombe lourdement sur le sol en béton se vidant de son sang les yeux exorbités._

 _La tension monte et tout les membres du clan se tendent sentant qu'au moindre faux pas, la reine n'hésitera pas à leur réserver le même sort._

 _Je me rapproche doucement du groupe tout en restant caché et lance un ordre mental à un des hommes qui se lève immédiatement pour tenter de frapper Roan qui lui plante son couteau au niveau du sternum dans un geste rapide. J'envoie un autre homme vers Roan qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver son assaillant et se prend un coup de poing en plein visage en tombant à la renverse sur sa mère. Celle ci attrape son arme posée sur la table à côté d'elle et tire sur son adversaire en lui plantant une balle entre les deux yeux._

 _Ensuite tout s'enchaine, tout les membres du groupe se lèvent et se battent entre eux à coups de battes de baseball, couteaux, dagues ou poings américains face à leur reine complètement dépassée par la situation. Elle s'apprête à s'enfuir quand j'indique à son fils de lui attrapper le bras et de la plaquer au mur, il l'attrape par les cheveux et lui colle des coups de poing dans les côtes à plusieurs reprises, puis il s'empare de son pistolet et contrairement aux attentes de la reine il se tire une balle dans la tête et tombe sur le sol au pied de sa mère. J'attends de longues secondes que tous les hommes se soient entretués et sors de ma cachette._

 _La réaction de Nia ne se fait pas attendre, elle tente d'attraper son arme mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle et lui intime de pointer l'arme sur sa tempe._

" _-_ _ **J'attendais une vengeance des Trikru,**_ _murmure elle en me crachant dessus le sang qui coule de sa bouche_

 _ **\- J'attendais aussi de pouvoir me venger Nia** , je réponds doucement, **mais j'attendais le bon moment pour tous vous exterminer toi et ta raclure qui te sers de fils**_

 _ **\- Comment as tu fais pour les faire s'entretuer ? Et ne me mens pas Woods je sais que c'est toi, je t'ai toujours trouvé étrange**_

 _ **\- Nia .. j'ai un secret pour toi .. je sais contrôler les esprits et je vais contrôler le tiens pour que tu laisse croire à un suicide**_

 _ **\- Personne ne le croira pauvre idiote ! Comme pour ta Costia, personne n'a cru que c'était nous sauf son imbécile de père et toi évidemment petite peste**_

 _ **\- Sauf si tu laisse une lettre Nia** , je réponds en sortant une feuille et un stylo de mon sac à dos_

 _ **\- Jamais je ne ferai ça Woods tu m'entends ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette histoire te tiens tant à coeur, tu n'étais pas au courant des affaires entre les Trikru et les Azgeda, tout ce que tu veux c'est venger cette petite pute qui te servait de copine alors que moi tout ce que je voulais c'était venger mon mari que cet imbécile de Jones avait tuer ! Alors pourquoi tuer tous mes hommes hein ! On ne se connait même pas !**_

 _ **\- Je me fiche de te connaître Nia, tout ce que tu mérite c'est que je te tue pour avoir tuer Costia !** Je hurle en lui mettant le stylo dans la main, **alors** **maintenant écrit et meurs"**_

 _J'ordonne mentalement à la matriarche d'écrire une lettre de suicide avant de la pousser à appuyer sur la détente. J'attrape la feuille afin de lire ce qu'il y est écrit,_

" _ **Le clan des Azgeda n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais. J'y ai veillé personnellement.**_

 _ **Nia Sokolov"**_

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années je me réveille en sueur et paniquée. je cherche à tâtons le bouton de ma lampe de chevet avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas besoin d'allumer celle-ci puisqu'il fait jour dans la chambre. Je suis complètement déboussolée et perdu ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de Costia. Je crois même que ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle tout court. Je me sens d'un seul coup honteuse d'avoir pu mettre de côté une partie si importante de ma vie. Je voudrais mettre ceci sur le dos de mon travail ou de mes sorties quotidiennes mais ce n'est pas vrai c'est simplement que j'ai arrêté d'y penser, arrêter de me torturer, arrêter d'être triste.

Je me relève et m'assois doucement sur le lit toujours en sueur et la respiration saccadée avec en tête les souvenirs de mon dernier cauchemar. Je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter, le souvenir qui me hante est si douloureux que je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'y penser. Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à Costia aujourd'hui alors que tout va bien depuis plusieurs jours ?

Je me tourne d'un coup paniqué pour vérifier si je suis bien seule dans le lit et heureusement c'est bien le cas la dernière fois que Clarke est venue date d'il y a quelques jours mais aujourd'hui je suis seule et c'est tant mieux car je n'aurais pas eu envie d'expliquer la situation à la blonde. C'est une partie de ma vie que je raconte très rarement je crois bien que seule Luna est au courant.

Et maintenant que j'y pense je sens une douleur se former au creux de ma poitrine et c'est insoutenable. Je revois ce rêve horrible, je revois tous ces corps pour la plupart mutilés ou criblés de balles, je revois l'entrepôt du clan des Azgeda saccagé, avec du sang partout et surtout je me revois, moi, faire demi tours, le regard sombre, les mains tremblantes.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me relever, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant d'oublier et je ne pensais pas qu'une seule nuit pouvait raviver un souvenir si douloureux.

Je me lève de mon lit et attrape une veste négligemment balancé la veille sur le sol et fronce les sourcils en voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée. Je sais que je suis en repos car nous sommes dimanche mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir aussi longtemps car cela me donne la sensation de gâcher ma journée.

Mais de toute façon ma journée est déjà fichue grâce à ce maudit rêve qui continue de me hanter.

Je me décide à sortir de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine ou je sens une boule de poil miauler fortement. Évidement, je me lève jamais aussi tard alors Zoran doit avoir faim. J'attrape le chaton et le dépose sur le bar de la cuisine avant d'attraper sa gamelle remplie de croquettes et de la déposer devant lui.

J'attrape ensuite une tasse que je remplis de café et me dirige vers le canapé pour regarder ma série. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger aujourd'hui alors ce sera journée télévision.

Ça tombe bien il faut que je rattrape mon retard sur The Walking Dead.

Je prends la télécommande et lance ma série quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner, _**Qui peut bien m'appeler un dimanche ?**_

Je soupire et me relève du canapé pour attraper le téléphone dans la poche de ma veste, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran et vois le prénom de ma deuxième meilleure amie s'afficher,

"- _**Oui Raven ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?**_ Je demande

 _ **\- Holà toi ! Comment tu vas beautée ?**_

 _ **\- Hum ça pourrait aller encore mieux si tu m'avais pas déranger alors que je m'apprêtais à regarder ma série !**_

 _ **\- Oh bah excuse moi princesse hein ! La prochaine fois j'y penserai à deux fois avant de te prévenir que je suis de retour !**_

 _ **\- Attends quoi,**_ je manque de m'étouffer avec une gorgée de café, **_comment ça tu es de retour ? Tu es à Paris là ? Tu es plus en Espagne ? Je croyais que tu étais chez tes parents ? Tes parents vont bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Raven ?_**

 _ **\- Aha calme toi Lex' tout va bien, mes parents vont bien, juste que Paris me manquait et toi aussi et je voulais te faire un petit coucou tu vois. Dis moi tu as de la place dans ton humble demeure pour héberger la plus canon des espagnoles que tu connaisse ? Voire même la plus canon tout court ?**_

 _ **\- Evidemment que j'ai de la place pour toi Raven, tu arrives quand ?**_

 _ **\- Heu .. Je suis en bas de chez toi ?**_

* _DING*_

 _ **\- OK tu es .. OK j'arrive !"**_

Je raccroche instantanément et presque en même temps le souvenir de cette nuit disparaît quand j'aperçois la brune au bout du couloir.

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et me serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je lui rends son étreinte et nous restons un moment à nous serrer dans les bras mutuellement avant qu'elle me repousse et me détaille de haut en bas en me lançant un clin d'oeil " _ **Toujours aussi canon hein"**_

Je souris, Raven n'a jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et c'est ce qui la rend si unique, je la pousse dans l'appartement en attrapant un des sacs qu'elle a en sa possession et nous nous installons sur le canapé où elle commence à me raconter son voyage en Espagne.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler la brune du regard, elle n'a pas changé en 3 ans, toujours ce regard chocolat pétillant et je remarque même qu'elle a de légères traces de bronzages sur sa peau déjà naturellement colorée, ses cheveux sont attachés dans une simple queue de cheval, son visage est aussi parfait que son corps et je pense que si nous n'étions pas si proche elle pourrait me plaire. Je secoue la tête en chassant ses pensées de ma tête et écoute mon amie me raconter son séjour auprès de ses parents ou plutôt auprès de nombreuses demoiselles d'après ce qu'elle me raconte. Elle est toujours aussi intarissable quand il s'agit de la gente féminine, mais je ne dis rien car j'étais pareil plus jeune, si ce n'est pire. Elle m'explique que là bas elle a rencontrer une fille du doux nom de Ontari mais qu'elle a surpris celle ci en train de la tromper avec une autre et c'est ce qui a motivé son retour en France en plus du fait qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de supporter ses parents h24. Il faut dire que les parents de la brune sont de fervents catholiques alors voir leur fille revenir avec une femme différente chaque soir ne devait pas être simple autant pour eux que pour elle.

"- _**Et toi alors quoi de neuf ici ? Le travail, les amis, les amours ?**_

 _ **\- Le travail tout va bien, les amis et bien écoute avec le travail c'est compliqué mais tu sais j'ai Luna qui est toujours là pour moi**_

 _ **\- Ah oui Luna c'est vrai tu m'en avais parler mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et du coup les amours ?**_

 _ **\- Disons que j'ai peut être rencontrer quelqu'un qui me plait bien et avec qui ça se concrétise doucement**_

 _ **\- Ho la grande Lexa se poserait elle enfin avec quelqu'un ? Et je la rencontre quand du coup ?**_

 _ **\- Rav' tu viens tout juste d'arriver ne commence pas à …"**_

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Encore quelqu'un qui vient chez moi ? Qui ça peut bien être cette fois ? Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la porte avant d'ouvrir.

" _ **\- Clarke ?**_ Je demande surprise

 _ **\- Clarke ?**_ J'entends en écho dans mon dos

 _ **\- Lexa ?**_ ajoute la belle blonde face à moi"


End file.
